Killer Instincts: The Origin of a Monster
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: Poor Jerry was always neglected and abused his entire life. But when he accidently falls into a pit full of radioactive waste, he soon becomes a terrifying liquified monster of total terror and carnage. Will the Smash Bros and Capcom and Marvel characters be able to find a way to stop such a beast? Rated T for violence and language. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! I've got a brand new and hopefully a great idea for a story; it's a Marvel vs. Capcom and Super Smash Bros crossover. But in this story, there is going to be an original villain character of mine. His name is Slymgor; a horrible mutant monster made out of radioactive slime and the gore of his victims and enemies. The story goes like this: a normal kid who's always been beaten up and made fun of falls into a pit of radioactive waste...and transforms into a horrible monster. Now with these new powers, Slymgor decides to go on a quest for revenge and kill all those who made fun of him. Can the Capcom and Marvel team find a way to defeat this monster with the help of their Smash Bros allies...or will they be washed up in slime? Read on to find out! Also contains some more original characters!***

Jerry got up from bed and sighed heavily; he really did not want to wake up today and go to school, but at least it was better than staying here at home with a clueless mother and a father who could care less. "I might as well get ready...if I'm lucky, I can get out of this place before they wake up!" Jerry mumbled. He went over to his restroom and washed his face and looked in the mirror; he was actually a decent and good looking young man, but he always thought he looked so ugly and that nobody loved him. His short brown hair, blue eyes, and fairly thin body wasn't much to look at...but that was the least of his worries. Those jackass jocks that always showed off their muscles and those bitchy cheerleaders always flirted and showed off their bodies; disgusting, he thought. He dressed up in his usual clothing; a grey hoodie sweatshirt, some jeans, and some white socks and tennis shoes. He got out of the restroom and snuck down the stairs towards the door, but was suddenly stopped by his mother's voice. "Where are you going, young man?" she snapped. Jerry sighed heavily as he turned around to see a middle aged woman in a pink bathrobe. "I'm going to school like all normal kids do, mom!" Jerry replied. "Well be sure to come home early today; your father's got a job interview and we're having supper together as a family." the mom instructed. "You call this a family?" Jerry muttered. "What was that?" the mother scolded. "I said that I'll be there! I'll catch you later, mom! I'm gonna be late!" Jerry said as he took off. "Martha! Where the hell's my tie? Did that kid hide it someplace?" the father shouted suddenly. "It's underneath all your other stuff, Gerald!" the mother snapped. Jerry sighed heavily as he walked out of the house and on the streets. He put on his earphones and listened to some emo screamo, unaware of what hellish accident he was about to run into. As he walked on the streets, he was completely unaware that he was wandering in the wrong direction and into a junkyard full of toxic waste. Turns out, that this toxic waste was used by some rich pharmaceutical company called Oscorp and the company was forced to dispose of it or be shut down. Jerry walked on casually, yet dangerously close to a pit of the radioactive waste. Finally; he stepped in some and cried out as he felt a burning sensation on his feet.

He hopped up on one foot and cried out and cursed as he held his foot, but he suddenly tripped and fell into a puddle of the nuclear waste. Jerry screamed in howling agony as he drowned in the pool of toxic waste; it was apparent that his end would come soon...or so it seemed. Jerry was so lucky to have found a branch and grabbed onto it, and then hoisted himself out of the nuclear waste gasping and panting feverishly for air. "Oh my God! How am I alive? I should be dead!" Jerry cried out. He coughed and gagged from the putrid smell of the radioactive waste and cursed as he wiped off the slimy sludge from his clothes. "Ugh...so much for going to school clean! I better go see if I can wash this shit off before I head to class!" Jerry grumbled angrily. He rushed out of the junkyard and ran as fast as he could to the school; hopefully he would be able to wash off in the locker room before he missed his first class. He quietly snuck into the boy's locker room, careful to keep his eyes out for any trouble from the jocks and bullies. He quickly stripped his clothes off and washed the slime off his body. While he was completely unaware of it at the time, his DNA was drastically changing and his body was undergoing some frightening transformations. His blood turned blue, his cells began morphig together to form bigger and scarier looking cells, and his immunity systems became super enhanced. His Five Senses became much more sensitive and even his muscles seemed to be growing; even his eyes changed color from a dull blue to a bright and passionate green. As soon as he was done showering up, Jerry quickly dried off and stole some spare clothes from the hamper. They weren't the cleanest, but they would have to do. Jerry sighed as he rushed out of the locker room and made his way towards his first class.

To keep a long story short; school was boring as hell until lunchtime. Jerry paid particularly no attention to anyone or anything; except_her. _She was the most beautiful girl in the entire school; Sakura. The young and beautiful girl from the Street Fighter series was a foreign exchange student and everyone seemed to love her because of her bright and cheerful attitude. She was also a good athelete and a black belt, which made her more popular among the students and teachers. Jerry didn't care if everyone else thought he was crazy to be in love with her, but he simply couldn't help himself. She was just too damn beautiful to ignore. Those eyes; those lovely eyes. They sparkled when she laughed or smiled. Her hair; so long and luscious...and black. Jerry stared at her the entire day at school up until lunchtime, when two of his best friends showed up. "Hey, Jerry! What's up?" a kid a red baseball cap and a striped shirt said in a friendly tone. "Hey, Ness!" Jerry said softly. "You look a little out of it! You sick or something?" a kid with blonde hair and a striped shirt. "No, Lucas. I'm just...tired." Jerry yawned. Lucas smelled him and nearly puked. "Dude! You freaking reek!" Lucas exclaimed. Jerry got wide eyed as he smelled himself. "Damn it! The stench from that sludge hasn't gone away yet?" Jerry muttered. "Are you sure everything is ok?" Ness asked cautiously. "Yes, I'm fine! Let's not talk about it, ok?" Jerry snapped. "Jeez! No need to get so uptight, dude!" Ness replied. "I'm sorry...I had an accident on the way to school! I fell into this pit full of green slime and nearly drowned, and then I had to wash up in the boy's locker rooms before class started. These aren't even my clothes!" Jerry explained. "That explains it! You look terrible in stripes!" Lucas teased as he pointed out the white shirt with blue stripes Jerry was wearing.

Suddenly, Sakura was walking towards their direction. She was humming happily as she walked past them, carrying her tray of food. Jerry turned away to not gawk at her, but suddenly something strange happened. Jerry heard and felt the presense of a liquid puddle nearby, and heard Sakura walking towards the puddle. As she slipped, her food flew up into the air. With a flashing speed, Jerry caught her and safely caught all of her food on her tray. "Wow! That was amazing! Nice reflexes!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yeah! Nice one, Jerry! Where'd you learn to do that?" Ness asked. Jerry could not answer them, because he was too busy staring at Sakura's face. If only he could tell her how much he loved her; but who would love such a loser like him, he wondered? "Ooh...I didn't know your eyes were so green! I like them, Jerry!" Sakura said. Jerry shook his head and helped Sakura up on her feet before sitting back down. "Ok, then. I guess I'll talk to you later!" Sakura said cheerfully. As she walked away, Ness and Lucas stared at him. "Really? Not even a simple thank you? You really are pathetic, Jerry!" Ness scolded. Jerry sighed impatiently; he really didn't want to talk right now. "I know." he muttered. "If I was in your position, I'd say something! I'd compliment her back!" Lucas said. "I know!" Jerry said a bit louder. "Why do always talk about how awesome she is if you can't even say something to her? Why don't you come out of your shell and just say something to her?" Ness rambled. Jerry lost patience; he slammed his fist on the table and made a huge dent in it from the sheer force. "I KNOW, OK? JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jerry shouted. The whole cafeteria fell silent as they turned and looked at Jerry. Jerry blushed bright red before he took off running in embarassment. "Way to go, Ness!" Lucas snapped. "What? What did I do?" Ness cried. Unknown to anyone else, Sakura looked very sad as she saw Jerry running away.

Jerry ran to his locker and fumbled it open, when suddenly one of the jocks came out of nowhere and walked towards him. "Hey, punk! Those are my clothes you stole! Give them back to me or I'll mess up your face!" the jock cried angrily. "Not right now, Brad. I'm busy!" Jerry muttered. "I want my clothes back and I want you to dry clean them, punk! Got it?" Brad demanded. "Just leave me alone!" Jerry growled. "Hey, I'm talking to you punk! Look at me!" Brad snapped. Jerry snapped; completely. He slammed his locker door and shoved Brad away against the wall. "YOU CAN HAVE YOUR DAMN CLOTHES BACK WHEN YOU PRY THEM FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU PRICK!" Jerry shouted before he stormed off. Several other kids became very shocked at what just happened; but especially all the jocks, the cheerleaders, and bullies. "Dude! What the hell is his problem?" a fellow jock exclaimed. "You just gonna let that kid disrespect you like that?" another added. "We ought to teach that punk some manners!" a third cried. "Yeah...nobody disrespects me and gets away with it! Come on; let's get him!" Brad said as he took off. "Wait, Brad! Don't hurt him!" a cheerleader objected. "Don't tell me what to do, Candace! I'm gonna show that punk what for!" Brad snapped. "This should be fun!" a big fat kid with a nose piercing snickered. Jerry managed to find himself alone in an empty hallway, save for a young kid his age near a water fountain. "Hey, Jerry! You on the run?" the kid asked. "Yup...like always, Pokemon Trainer." Jerry said. "Ok, I do happen to have a name you know." Pokemon Trainer snapped. "Yeah? What is that?" Jerry asked sarcastically. He never even got a chance to know when Brad and his gang showed up. "Uh oh! Looks like you're in trouble now, Jerry!" Pokemon Trainer teased. Brad was the first to walk up and talk...after he shoved Jerry against the lockers. "You think you're pretty damn tough and smart, huh kid? Well guess what; nobody messes with me and gets away with it!" Brad cried. Several kids popped out of nowhere to see what was going on; including Ness, Lucas, and Sakura. "What's going on?" Sakura asked timidly. "Looks like a fight!" Lucas said. "Oh, God...it's Jerry!" Ness cried out. Sakura gasped as he said his name.

Jerry stood back up and wiped the dust off his shoulders before he looked Brad in the eye. "I said that I would give you your clothes back when I'm done with them!" Jerry said. "I didn't ask for your attitude, asshole!" Brad snapped. Sakura ran into the circle and tried to get Brad to stop. "Leave him alone, Brad! It wasn't his fault!" Sakura cried. "Bullshit, it wasn't his fault! He pushed me!" Brad snapped. "You were the one picking on me and I was only defending myself!" Jerry said firmly. "Hey, shut your mouth!" another jock said as he pointed his finger at him. Jerry's aggression levels rose as he felt the aggression from these jocks, and by pure instinct he pushed the pointing jock away. "Oh! Now you're gonna get it, asshole!" Brad cried. "Kick his ass!" the second jock cried. "Stop picking on him!" Sakura screamed. "Outta the way, Sakura! I'm gonna kick his ass!" Brad said as he put up his fists. "Look, man...I don't wanna have to fight you!" Jerry said calmly. "I wouldn't wanna fight me, neither!" Brad snarled as he threw a punch. Surprisingly, Jerry dodged the attack and Brad only hit the lockers. "Ouch! Hold still, damn it!" Brad cried as he threw another punch. Jerry ducked the attack and started panting; how was he not clobbered by now? "Come on, man! Hit him!" the fat pierced kid cried. "He's twice your size, Brad! Kick him!" a jock added. Brad kicked at Jerry, but he missed. He attempted to kick him again, but Jerry dodged the attack once again. "My God...how am I doing this?" Jerry cried in his mind. Brad started losing patience as he tried to catch his breath. "If you want, I'll warm him up so you can...never mind!" a jock offered before Brad stared him down.

Brad began throwing as many wild punches as he could, but Jerry miraculously kept dodging all the punches. Finally, as soon as Brad finally got a good hit...Jerry caught his fist with his bare hands and forced Brad on his knees as he bended his fingers backwards. "AAAAAUUUGHH!" Brad screamed as he fell to his knees. Jerry glared down at Brad with a strange blazing light in his eyes, and let out a low and menacing demonic growl and bared his teeth. "Go away!" Jerry snarled in a low and demonic voice. Jerry then kicked Brad in the face, sending him flying down the hall and smashing into the wall and falling flat on his face; he was knocked out cold. Everyone gasped at what they saw and just stared Jerry and Brad. "Holy shit!" a redneck kid said at last. "Damn, dude...you really are a freak!" a jock exclaimed. Jerry turned around and glared at everyone with a blazing white light in his eyes. "GO AWAY! ALL OF YOU! GO AWAY BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Jerry roared in a terrifying voice. Everyone ran away screaming in horror, and left Jerry alone. After Jerry calmed down, he suddenly realized what just happened. "What happened? Oh my God...oh no! What have I done? I'm a monster...I...I gotta get outta here!" Jerry cried as he took off running. He ran out of the school and ran all the way home; he was in big trouble now!

***Wow! That's pretty good so far, huh? I just wanted to let you know that you will see see more Jerry before the monstrous transformation. Also; in the next few chapters, you'll get to see some more characters from the Smash Bros and Marvel vs. Capcom rosters! Stay tuned and hope you enjoy!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter, Jerry begins to unleash more of his inner demons and learns more of his powers. At the same time; a great tournament is being prepared...and this catches the eye of Jerry. Will he enter this tournament to prove his worth? Read on to find out!***

Jerry ran home and darted towards his room; he completely ignored his parents. "Hey! You're awfully early, aren't you Jerry?" Martha exclaimed. "Early dismissal?" Gerald teased. Jerry went to his room, slammed the door, and locked it tight. "Huh. Must've been an accident or something!" Gerald muttered. Jerry rushed to his bathroom and panted feverishly as he stared in the mirror; what the hell was happening to him? "My God! What have I become? I didn't mean to hurt him...I was just so angry, that I lost all control!" Jerry said out loud. But as he kept staring into the mirror, he noticed some big changes in his body. He noticed that his eyes were indeed bright green and he looked much more muscular and lean than he thought possible. "Whoa! What happened to me? I look...good. No, I look great!" Jerry exclaimed. He took off his shirt to look at his muscles, but gasped in horror as he saw something very weird. His chest had large blue patches all across...and they seemed to move like water. "Oh my God! What the hell?" Jerry exclaimed. He touched one of the blue spots, and gasped as it just rippled like a puddle. Jerry looked at his finger, which suddenly turned blue and rippled in the same manner. "Whoa! That's cool!" Jerry cried. He took off all his clothes and soon found his entire body to be liquified; he felt invincible. "Sweet! I'm totally made of some strange fluid...and I like it!" Jerry cried happily. Suddenly, a knock was heard on his door. "Jerry? Are you ok, sweetheart?" Martha asked. Jerry gasped as he turned around; there was no way he was going to show his parents the way he was...at least not now. "I'm fine, mom! I'm just...getting dressed. I'll be out in a minute!" Jerry said. "Ok, then. I've got dinner on the table for you. Your father and I actually have to go out for a while; we'll be back. Be sure to take out the trash, ok?" Martha said. "Ok, mom!" Jerry replied. He put his clothes back on and soon rushed down the stairs to eat his dinner.

As he sat down, he saw his parents leave in their car and drive away. "Perfect! Let's see what else I can do with my new powers." Jerry muttered. Jerry touched his food, but his hand just went right through it. "Whoa! How'd that happen?" Jerry cried. He tried to pick up the food again, but he couldn't do it. His hand just kept going right through the food like water. He tried to use a fork, but the fork just went right through his skin as well. Jerry was beginning to lose his patience; he was very hungry and yet he couldn't touch his own food. "Damn it! How am I supposed to eat if I can't even pick it up?" Jerry cried. Jerry slammed his fist on the table in frustration, but he had no idea how powerful of an effect it would be. He shattered the table and left terrible cracks on it, and Jerry looked at his hand; it was hardened and had blue blotches all over it. "Damn...that nuclear waste must be the cause of all this! What do I do?" Jerry mumbled. As he stood back up, he looked down at his food. Suddenly; his body did something really weird. He lashed out at his food by growing a tentacle out of his back and whipped it across the room, making a mess as he shattered the plate on the wall and spilled food everywhere. Jerry screamed as he saw this and tried to pull the tentacle off, but it wouldn't come off. Soon, another tentacle shot out of his back and then another and another. Jerry began freaking out, until suddenly it finally happened. His entire body became liquified again and he began melting into a puddle. Jerry screamed as he melted down and sank into a large puddle of blue liquids. The last thing that Jerry ever saw was the ceiling, and then his face disappeared into the puddle of blue liquids.

A few hours later; Jerry woke up in the middle of the highway. He felt very lightheaded and groggy, and he also felt very sluggish. "Ugh...what the hell happened to me? Where am I?" Jerry mumbled. He tried to stand back up, but he couldn't even get on his feet. He grunted as he tried to get back up, but he still couldn't do it. Suddenly, an 18 wheeler truck ran over him. Jerry would've been dead if he was a normal human...but he wasn't normal anymore. He looked like a splashed puddle across the streets, but his splashes of blue liquids crawled slowly together and morphed back into a human. Jerry slowly stood up and soon his liquified form turned back into an outer shell of human skin; Jerry was still alive. "Holy shit! I'm alive? But...but how?" Jerry exclaimed. He looked around him and breathed heavily; he was so confused. "How did I even end up here? Where the hell am I?" Jerry panicked. As he wondered what the hell was going on, a car sped up to him. Jerry cried out as he shielded himself, but because of his new powers, a strange defense mechanism occurred. A huge bubble of the blue liquids appeared in front of him and hardened up, and the car smashed against the shield leaving Jerry untouched. Jerry cried out as the shield disappeared and the liquids shot back into his body. "What the hell? How did that happen?" Jerry cried. A man groaned as he fell out of his car; he wasn't hurt, but he was shaken up. "Oh, my head...whoa! Hey, kid? Are you all right?" the man asked. Jerry shook his head as he tried to figure out what was wrong. "I'm fine, but what about you? Are you badly hurt?" Jerry asked. "I'm ok! You an X-Man or something? You're damn lucky that shield of yours protected you!" the man said. "Yeah...I guess I am pretty lucky. Where am I?" Jerry asked. "You're in highway 51, just a couple of miles away from the city of Smashopolis. I was gonna go to the Smash Arena to watch the tournaments, but I don't see how I can get there now that my car is busted up." the man explained. "God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...I guess I just overreacted. I'll try to fix it, I promise!" Jerry said apologetically. "Don't even bother, kid. It's busted up now. I guess I'll have to hitchhike, now!" the man replied.

At the same time, another 18 wheeler came by their direction. Jerry suddenly smiled mischievously. "Maybe you won't have to. Wait right here, sir. I'll be right back!" Jerry said with a sneaky smile. The truck stopped as Jerry stood in the middle of the road, and a hefty looking redneck truck driver came out with his hands on his hips. "What the hell you doing in the middle of the road kid? You trying to kill yourself?" the truck driver cried. "We had an accident, mister. The car got totaled and we're trying to reach Smashopolis. Would you possibly give us a lift?" Jerry said in a sweet and innocent tone as he pointed to the man next to his wrecked car. "Uhh, sure...I guess. He your dad?" the truck driver asked. "Yeah...you could say that." Jerry said sneakily. "Ok, then! Hop on in and I'll take you there." the truck driver said. Jerry grabbed the man and helped him into the truck before they took off; he sat in the middle in between the other guys. "Thanks for the lift, mister." the man said. "No problem! Say, what happened anyway? How'd your car get smashed like that?" the truck driver asked. "Like I said, it was an accident. We hit a deer!" Jerry said quickly as he winked at the man. "We did? Oh, I mean yeah! We did...crazy 8 pointer!" the man said with a laugh. "Mmm-mmm! You gotta be careful around this time of year. Where you guys headed?" the truck driver asked. "I was going to the Smash Arena to watch the tournaments." the man replied. "For real? Well so was I! I was actually supposed to make a delivery for Oscorp, but they changed my schedule. I guess I'll stop by to watch the tournaments before I have to leave." the truck driver said. "Oscorp? What's that?" Jerry asked suspiciously. "Only one of the richest pharmaceutical companies in the world, kid. I'm actually trying to get rid of these barrels full of this toxic waste. Oops! I really shouldn't have said that...damn!" the truck driver said. Jerry just nodded his head grimly and sighed. "You weren't planning on dumping them in a junkyard were you?" he asked sarcastically. "What? You kidding me? No! Only an idiot would do something so stupid and dangerous! This shit is so toxic, it would kill you! I'm doing the right thing and dumping these things in an abandoned mine; there ain't nothing living down there! The last thing I would want is for someone to get to hurt from this! Last I heard, some poor soul got contaminated from this stuff and died a few days later!" the truck driver replied.

Jerry just kept nodding his head; he wasn't going to tell them anything. Finally; the made it to the city. "Well, here we are." the truck driver said. "Thanks again for the lift, sir. I really appreciate this!" the man said. "No problem, man. Hey! How's about we watch them tournaments together?" the truck driver offered. "Ok, sure! That sounds great! How about it, kid?" the man asked. "Yeah...that would be just great!" Jerry said sneakily. They parked over by the entrance of the Smash Arena, and walked over to the entrance. As they walked, Jerry saw another line of strange looking fighters. "Hey? What's going on over there?" Jerry asked a bystander. "Oh! Those guys are lining up to be the winner of a special event. I heard that whoever beats the Smash Champion in three minutes, they win $1000 in cash and are named the new champion!" the bystander explained. "Good to know! Thanks..." Jerry said as he made his way over to the line. "Go ahead, man! Next!" a guy at the register said. "Sign me up, sir!" Jerry announced. "Ha! You must be kidding me. There isn't enough room for a small fry like you! Next!" the guy said. "No! Sign me up, please!" Jerry cried. The man at the register sighed. "Ok, but you do realize that we do not take any responsibility for any and all injuries." the man explained. "Yes! Just sign me in, please!" Jerry said. "Fine! The entrance for your tournament is going to be the first door on your left down the hall. May God be with you! Next!" the man said. Jerry was led by a security officer down the hall; his heart pounded with anxiety and excitement. "You sure you wanna do this, kid? You'll get pummeled to death!" the officer said. "Trust me, sir! I know what I'm doing!" Jerry replied. "I certainly hope so!" the officer muttered.

Meanwhile; Lucas and Ness were watching the tournaments with their friends Mario, Sonic, Yoshi, Samus, and Link. Among their other friends were Chun-Li, Ryu, Spiderman, Iron Man, and Black Widow. "This is awesome!" Ness said. "I'll say! It is a lot more fun to watch this!" Lucas agreed as he stuffed his mouth with popcorn. "Eh, it's ok. I prefer to be out there fighting, but this is nice!" Samus said as she slurped a soda. "I can't wait to see who goes up against Bowser this time!" Sonic said with a sneaky smile. "Hopefully, they'll at least have a chance!" Mario said. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! SOME OF YOU HAVE COME FOR A FIGHT! OTHERS HAVE COME TO SEE WHO WILL WIN THE NEW CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE! BUT YOU ALL HAVE COME TO SEE...A BRAWL OF THE CENTURY!" the announcer cried. Everyone cheered in agreement. "IN THIS CORNER, I GIVE YOU THE 9 TIMES CHAMPION...BOWSER!" the announcer cried. Bowser came out and growled furiously. There were mixed cheers and boos among the crowd. "AND IN THIS CORNER, I GIVE YOU OUR NEW CHALLENGER!" the announcer cried. He made his way over to curtains and bent his head near them. "What's your name kid?" the announcer asked. "Call me Slymgor!" Jerry's voice replied. "Slymgor? That's original!" the announcer muttered. "THE CHALLENGER FOR THE $1000 CASH PRIZE IS THE DEADLY, THE TERRIFYING, AND THE AMAZING...SLYMGOR!" the announcer cried. The curtains of pulled away and revealed Jerry in his usual grey hoodie outfit. The entire audience laughed and booed at Jerry; they weren't expecting some kid to fight against Bowser for the prize. But Lucas and Ness were aboslutely terrified to see their friend in this position. "Oh my God! That's Jerry! That crazy son of a bitch is gonna get himself killed!" Ness exclaimed. "Ness! Watch your language!" Samus scolded. "That's our friend down there, Samus! He's gonna get himself killed!" Lucas cried. "What is he doing? Bowser's gonna crush him!" Sonic exclaimed. "This should be interesting!" Link pondered. "Oh, I hope he doesn't get hurt!" Chun-Li said. "I gotta admit; he's got balls to be doing this!" Iron Man teased. "Oh boy...deja vu all over again!" Spiderman mumbled.

As Jerry walked down the aisle, people threw things at him and threw nasty insults at him. "What are you doing here, kid? Get outta here!" a man cried. "I hope you brought your mommy with you!" a woman sneered. "Bowser's gonna tear your ass to pieces, punk!" a man shouted. "Nice pajamas, kid!" a woman cried sarcastically. "Go home and suck your thumb, you big baby!" another guy shouted. Jerry ignored them all and calmly walked over to the stadium where Bowser was waiting. He laughed uproariously at Jerry as he stood in front of him. "You ain't going nowhere, punk! I got you for three minutes...and hopefully it will be your last!" Bowser laughed evilly. Jerry just smirked at him; he couldn't wait for Bowser to choke on his own words. "Ok, tough guy! Bring it on! I ain't scared of you!" Jerry sneered. "You asked for it!" Bowser growled as he cracked his knuckles. It was game on now...

***Uh oh! What's gonna happen to poor Jerry? Stay tuned to find out!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this chapter, Jerry fights against Bowser to prove his worth and test his new powers. But later on, his powers get out of hand when he has an unwanted conflict back at home. Warning: This chapter contains some brutal violence and a couple of grisly death scenes; viewer discretion is advised!***

Jerry stood in front of Bowser surprisingly calm, even though he posed aggressively and growled menacingly to intimidate him. It obviously didn't work, and he just stood there smiling strangely. "Better hope I don't break your face before three minutes, kid! You're going down...hard!" Bowser growled. "We'll see about that." Jerry muttered. The bell rang and the fight was on. Bowser rushed towards Jerry to attack, but Jerry fell back and disappeared with a splash. The crowd gasped as Jerry disappeared, but became quite shocked when Jerry reappeared from a puddle behind Bowser. Bowser grunted in confusion and tried to attack Jerry again, but Jerry just fell back and splashed away again. He reappeared behind Bowser again and began taunting him as he kept escaping his attacks for several seconds. "What's the matter, tubby? Can't keep up with a 16 year old kid?" Jerry taunted. Bowser growled furiously as he tried to slash at him with his Claw Slash attacks, but he kept on missing. "NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY!" Bowser roared. Bowser kept slashing at Jerry, but the kid just laughed as he dodged all his attacks. "Hold still, damn it! I need to crush you!" Bowser snarled. "Why would I do that? It would spoil my fun!" Jerry taunted. Bowser finally lost his patience and blew a huge streak of flames at Jerry, causing him to cry out in pain as he writhed away. "Ha ha! I got you now, boy!" Bowser growled as he punched Jerry in the face. Bowser gained the upperhand as he began furiously pounding Jerry, and then he body slammed him to the ground before attempting to squish him with his Ground Pound attack. Jerry managed to melt himself away to safety before Bowser hit the ground. Jerry stood up in front of Bowser panting to catch his breath, but Bowser grabbed him and threw him against the ropes before headbutting him. Jerry cried out in pain and began to feel very angry for some reason; he couldn't tell whether it was because he felt pain or it was because he didn't want to lose.

Jerry panted furiously as he stared at Bowser, and Bowser just stared right back. "Come on, kid! Why don't you just hit me already and stop running away? Unless you're too scared!" Bowser taunted. Jerry grimaced before he shook the sweat off his face. "Ok, tough guy! You asked for it!" Jerry said as he tightly clenched his fists. One of his fists began to glow and turn blue, until it finally glowed with immense and almost uncontrollable. Jerry furiously punched Bowser away, almost out of the arena. The crowd gasped as Bowser caught the ledge and jumped back up, but cheered as he began fighting back. Bowser and Jerry punched at each other for roughly a minute, until finally Jerry made his move. Bowser came dashing towards him roaring to attack, and Jerry charged up massive amounts of power. Jerry blasted Bowser away with a powerful burst of strange energy and sent him flying against the game board; utterly destroying it and sent sparks flying everywhere. Bowser screamed as he fell down and crashed into a popcorn machine and passed out. The crowd went wild with screams and cheers for their new champion. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE GIVE A HAND TO OUR NEW CHAMPION, SLYMGOR!" the announcer cried. Everyone chanted his name and Jerry's face lit up like a little kid on Christmas; he finally proved his worth and found something that he was good at. Even the Smash Bros and their Capcom and Marvel friends seem really surprised and impressed with his fighting ability. "Whoa! I can't believe he beat him. That was amazing!" Ness exclaimed. "I'll say! That was pretty good!" Samus agreed. "Wow! Who is that guy?" Chun-Li asked excitedly. "I don't know, but he sure is good!" Ryu said just as excited. But as soon as Jerry left the stadium with his cash prize, he almost had a heart attack when he ran into his father. "Jerry! What the hell are you doing all the way out here?" his father exclaimed angrily. "Father? What are you doing out here?" Jerry cried in surprise. "I was going on a business trip, but what the hell are you doing here?" Gerald demanded. "I was...oh, what does it matter to you anyway?" Jerry snapped. "Watch your tone, mister! Where did you go and how dare you leave without my permission?" Gerald growled.

Jerry sighed impatiently as he grabbed out his cash prize. "I fought in a tournament and won some money!" Jerry grumbled. "You what? How could you do something so stupid? You snuck away from home just so you could fight for cash? Give me that!" Gerald screamed as he snatched the money away. "Hey, I need that money!" Jerry cried. "I'm not giving this to you! You don't deserve it; especially after the stunt you pulled off at school!" Gerald snapped. "What? How do you know about that?" Jerry demanded. "Because the principal told me what happened! Now get in the car; we're going straight home!" Gerald said angrily. "No! I'm not going back there again! I hate it there, and I'm never going back!" Jerry shouted. "Get in the damn car right now!" Gerald shouted. Jerry growled in frustration as he stormed away into his dad's car, and Gerald said nothing as he got in the car and drove back home. In about an hour or so; they made it back home. "Get inside, Jerry! You and I are going to have a talk!" Gerald instructed firmly. "I don't want to talk to you!" Jerry snapped. "Well you're going to, anyway!" Gerald snapped. Martha opened up the door with an angry look on her face. "There you are! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I couldn't find you?" Martha cried. "I didn't even know you cared!" Jerry snapped. "Don't talk to your mother that way, Jerry!" Gerald cried. Jerry huffed as he walked towards the kitchen and sat on a chair pouting. Gerald and Martha came into the kitchen and sat in front of him with very angry looks on their faces. "Jerry, it was bad enough that you got into a fight at school and made a mess here in the kitchen. But now I find out that you go sneaking out and fight for cash? Do you have any idea how bad this makes me look?" Gerald cried. "No, and I don't care!" Jerry thought. "What is it that you're trying to prove to me, Jerry? What is it that you like it about fighting? Because if that's what you want to do with your life, then you might as well forget it! Your mother and I have been talking, and we've decided to send you to Harvard University to get a degree in business." Gerald said. Jerry looked at them with fury in his eyes. "You want to send me away to waste my time and talents to become a business man? I don't want to go to Harvard!" Jerry snapped.

Gerald sighed impatiently, but Martha intervened. "Jerry...we've noticed that you haven't been doing so good in school lately. Grade-wise, you're outstanding. But socially, you're not doing so well! Harvard has a lot of great things that can help you to succeed in both your academic and social life." Martha explained. "Didn't you hear what I said? I said that I don't want to go to Harvard! I happen to like it here a lot; it's just a handful of people that bother me! Something will change, though I promise you!" Jerry cried. "Now wait a minute!" Gerald began. "No, you listen to me for once! I'm not going over there just so you can get away from me and make you happy! I found something that I'm good at, and I like it! You can do whatever it is you want with me here, but I am not going away to some stupid school for rich kids to waste my talents to become something as worthless as becoming a stupid store manager for your lame products!" Jerry cried. "How dare you! It is not worthless to become a productive person; what's worthless is wasting your time with your stupid friends doing stupid things!" Gerald shouted. "Well at least I have friends who love me for who I am! I'd rather live with them than stay stuck here with you!" Jerry screamed. "Don't you dare talk to me and your mother that way! I am your father and you will obey me as your son!" Gerald roared. Jerry's mind and heart snapped; completely. A raging fire of bitter hatred inside of his heart finally flared up and made Jerry lose total control of his actions and thoughts. "I AM NOT YOUR SON AND I NEVER WILL BE!" Jerry raged as he bolted out of his seat. With a flashing speed, he lashed out at his father. His hands turned into nasty claws and he slashed at his father's throat, spilling blood all over the place. Gerald made a terrible noise as he gagged and wheezed with blood pouring out of his throat. Jerry then used his claws to slice open his guts and rip out his stomach with his bare hands, making Gerald scream horribly before he fell down on his back and died. Martha screamed in horror as she watched her own son murder his father in such a gruesome manner. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU MONSTER!" Martha shrieked. "SHUT UP, BITCH!" Jerry screamed as he grabbed her neck.

He began choking her with a steel grip, blocking all the air away from his poor mother. Jerry glared at Martha with the strange bright white light in his eyes, and his teeth sharpened into an abnormal and demonic fashion as he snarled. "You're grounded!" Jerry snarled in a demonic voice. With a nasty brute force, he violently twisted his own mother's neck several times and roared ferociously. He stood there panting furiously, before he finally calmed down. He gasped in horror as he dropped the halves of the head down to the floor and screamed at what he had just done. "NOOOOO! What have I done? I'M A MONSTER!" Jerry shrieked. Suddenly, Jerry began transforming again...this time, permanently. He fell to his knees and slammed both his fists to the ground screaming horribly as he felt his entire body peeling. He screamed a loud and blood curdling cry as his entire body split in half and sprayed blood everywhere.

As soon as his human body died, he began morphing into something completely different...and much more terrifying than he ever thought possible. All his blood and even the blood of his parents came crawling over to one huge pile and began morphing into a gigantic blob. It turned blue and began morphing into a ball, until finally a massive pair of arms with giant claws emerged out of the ball of strange fluid. At the same time, a pair of long and slender legs morphed from the bottom. Soon, nasty clawed feet with razor sharp talons morphed from the blue liquids as the legs stood up solid and straight. Finally, the rest of blob morphed into a giant and rather muscular torso. Hideous tentacles shot out of the back and slithered around like wild octopus legs on steroids, and the tips had snake-like heads that hissed angrily. The head finally emerged from the top; it was probably one of the scariest things you could ever lay eyes on. It looked a cross between a dinosaur, a demon, and even a human. It had blazing white eyes, a pointed mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and nasty horns on the top of the head. Jerry was dead...Slymgor was now the new face of fear in this roared ferociously loud before he blasted his way out the house and utterly shattered it to a million pieces and stood on the streets. He roared frighteningly loud and angry; he was ready to unleash total terror and destruction upon the city of fools who hated and neglected him. "AT LAST! JERRY WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT PROVING HIMSELF ANYMORE...BECAUSE SLYMGOR WILL SHOW THEM! I'LL SHOW THEM ALL! AND NOTHING IS GOING TO STOP ME! NOTHING!" Slymgor roared. He began charging towards his first anticipated target; the high school!

***Whoa! That's pretty freaky if I do say so myself! Stay tuned to see what happens next...if you dare!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter, Slymgor begins a horrible rampage at his high school and soon spreads total panic and terror throughout the entire city. Unfortunately, this brings the attention of the Smash Bros and Capcom and Marvel characters. How will they be able to stop this loathsome creature? Read on to find out! Warning: This chapter may actually go up to an M rating depending on how violent it gets. It will contain some highly graphic and gory death scenes; not intended for the squeamish or for kids! You were warned!***

It was Homecoming; the biggest event of high school history...but soon, an even bigger event would occur...and it was not going to be pleasant! Slymgor slithered through the alleys of town as a puddle, so he wouldn't scare anyone. He slithered really slow and steadily, and everytime a car drove by or a bystander walked past him, Slymgor stopped and sat very still until they were gone. He slithered over towards the school parking lot and began sneaking through the sewers until he reached the locker rooms; he was sure that there would be some kids here he could pick off. He made his way towards the boy's locker room first; the Homecoming Game was over and there were still some boys left over from the game who decided to mess around before going home to get cleaned up and go to the dance. Slymgor ever so slowly crawled out of a toilet and made his way over to the shower room; he would pick out which of the jocks he would kill first. He obviously chose Brad to go first once the others were done cleaning up; he was still hurt from the previous attack from Jerry and had to move slowly. Slymgor inched closer and closer to Brad as he finished washing up, and finally made his move. He stretched out a tentacle up the wall and slowly crawled towards the railing and gently grabbed Brad's hand. "What the? Eww! What is this shit?" Brad groaned in disgust. As he tried to use his other hand to wipe it off, another tentacle grabbed it and glued both hands to the rail. Brad began freaking out as he tried to break free, but he simply couldn't get away. Suddenly, Slymgor rose up slowly in his full form behind him and growled softly. Brad turned around slowly and began crying out in terror. "It's time to clean up your act...for good!" Slymgor growled. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Brad screamed in total terror. Slymgor grabbed Brad from behind with his massive claws and morphed his head into a giant snake head and swallowed him whole. Slymgor chewed his mouth slowly before he spat out a nasty pile of blood, bones, and guts; one jock down, and only a dozen more bullies to go. "Mmm...tastes good!" Slymgor purred as he flushed himself away down a drain.

Outside of the locker room, a couple of other jocks were getting impatient when Brad didn't come out. "What is taking him so long?" one of them complained. "I don't know, but I'm getting sick of waiting!" another added. "I'll go in and check on him!" a third offered as he walked inside. As he walked inside the locker room, he nearly puked at the smell of something putrid. "Ugh! Is that you, man? You take a dump from eating too much tacos today or something?" the jock teased as he held his nose. Suddenly, a toilet backed up and it got all over his shoes. "Eww! Dude...are you all right?" he cried as he opened up the door. Suddenly, a tentacle with a hissing snake head popped out of the toilet and towered over the jock. "AAAH! Oh my God; it's true! Snakeheads do exist in our sewers!" he cried. He tried to run away, but the snakey tentacle bit down on him and tore off his torso and ate him. His other half of his body fell down dead and bled gallons of blood all over the shower room. The snake headed tentacle laughed as he flushed down the toilet; Slymgor was going to have lots of fun torturing his enemies. Back outside the locker room, the other jocks gave up on them and walked away. One of them got really thirsty and took a drink from a fountain...it was his last. As soon as he was done drinking, blue goo squirted out of the fountain and began sticking tightly to his face like super glue. He began panicking as he tried to yank it off, but it was no use. The other jock was away at the vending machines, buying some junkfood. So he had no idea what was going on.

The poor guy couldn't even scream, until suddenly a pair of tentacles shot out of the fountain and hissed menacingly at him. He opened his eyes widely and screamed in a muffled manner and tried to run away. But one of the snake headed tentacles grabbed him by the shoulder and bit down on him, and then the other bit down even harder at his neck and killed him. The tentacles disappeared and a huge oozing puddle of the blue liquids began sluggishly slithering over to the vending machines. The jock, who was obviously a fat guy, got out a lot of food and began eating to his delight...but nearly crapped his pants when something frightening rose up from behind him. "Good...I like my food stuffed!" Slymgor snarled. He wrapped a tentacle around his mouth and used another to hold him by the legs upside down before he used his claws to slice open his guts. The poor guy couldn't even scream before he was finally tossed aside and died, and Slymgor laughed evilly as he ate the stomach. "Now...let's see if girls will taste any better! Next stop; the girl's locker room!" Slymgor said out loud. He melted into a puddle and began slithering over towards the girl's locker room; now it was the snotty cheerleader's turn to die!

The cheerleaders were done showering up, and they laughed and giggled as they got dressed. "I can't wait to go to the dance!" one of them said. "Me too! I really can't wait to dance with my boyfriend!" another said. "I just hope Brad will be able to dance; he's still hurt from what that punk kid did to him!" Candace said. As she finally dressed up, she walked over to the sink and began to put on makeup. Everyone else was done and left to go out to find their boyfriends, but Candace was still behind. When she finally finished up, Slymgor made his move. He shot water out of the sink and sprayed water all over her face. Candace screamed as she was soaked, and Slymgor laughed evilly as he shot a tentacle out of the sink and began tightly choking her. She coughed, gagged, and wheezed as she was choked; her eyesight began to blur up, but the last thing she remembered seeing was a hideous face looking down at her and laughed triumphantly. "See if you can dance after I do this!" Slymgor sneered as he grabbed her face with his clawed hands. He squeezed her face hard and then violently twisted her neck, forcing her on her back and instantly killing her. Slymgor emerged out of the sink and towered ominously over her dead body before he used his tentacles to drain all the fluids out of her body and reduce her to a shrivled up old corpse. "Now...the real party begins!" Slymgor laughed evilly as he began making his way towards the gym.

The dance was a spectacular one; the best there was in years. Everyone danced the night away and had a good time...until Slymgor made his next move. He slowly slithered over to the power box and stood upright. He stabbed his claws into the box and began tearing out the power cords; he winced and snarled in pain as he was electrocuted, but he finally ripped the cords. Everyone inside of the gym began screaming in terror as everything turned pitch black. Slymgor then quickly made his way over the gym ceiling, and hissed with evil glee as he began emerging more tentacles. "PARTY IS OVER, KIDS! NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE!" Slymgor shouted as he lashed out at several people. He grabbed a few guys, some girls, and even a few teachers and dragged them up towards the ceiling by the necks. They all cried out and struggled to break free, but Slymgor tightened his grip and used the snake headed tips to bite their throats and suck out their blood for his own benefits and uses. They all finally gave up and died as Slymgor detatched the tentacles and lynched them. As the dead shrivled up bodies hung, everyone ran out of the gym screaming in absolute horror and terror. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" a guy screamed. "It's a monster!" a girl shrieked. The principal ran over to a phonebooth and called for the police. "Hello, police? It's Principal Walkman! We're being attacked by a giant monster! Send in all your units before...AAH!" he screamed as a tentacle grabbed him and began dragging him into the darkened gym. Loud and sickening noises of crunching bones and gushing blood was heard from inside, and a skinned corpse was seen thrown out of the gym and demonic laughter was heard from inside.

Soon enough; the entire police force stormed into the school and completely surrounded it with a barricade of police cars and heavily armed policemen with pistols, shotguns, and M16s. "This is the police! We have you completely surrounded! Come out with your hands up and get on the ground now!" the Chief demanded on a megaphone. The walls were completely demolished as Slymgor exploded out of the school gym, and he roared ferociously as spread out his arms and tentacles. "Holy shit! What is that thing?" a cop cried. "Who cares? Open fire!" the Chief screamed. All the policemen and women fired every single bullet they had, but Slymgor just shook with roaring laughter as the bullets flew right through him. "Your weapons are useless, stupid humans! Now it's my turn! TASTE MY WRATH!" Slymgor roared as he used his giant clawed arms to smash the police cars away. The policemen and women began screaming in horror as they began running away from the rampaging monster, but Slymgor would not allow them to escape. He used his tentacles to grab them and fling them away while he stomped the police cars with his feet. At one point, he even picked up a police car and smashed it against a bus full of fleeing civilians; creating a massive explosion that caused a fire to spread around. Slymgor roared evilly as he towered over the slain policemen and women in triumph; nothing was going to stop him now. "My God...somebody call in the Avengers! We've just stumbled into something a lot bigger than we thought!" the Chief cried. "To hell with that! Let's call the Smash Bros too; we're gonna need a lot more help if we're take this monster down!" a random civilian cried. "Yeah...good idea, kid!" the Chief muttered.

Meanwhile; the Super Smash Bros and Capcom and Marvel Heroes were watching a movie together at the Smash Mansion, when they suddenly recieved a frightening news cast. "We interrupt this program to bring you this shocking news flash! According to eyewitnesses and local police stations, a frightening liquified monster is on an unstoppable rampage. He was first seeing attacking a high school called Smash High and when local police stations tried to combine thier forces, the monster utterly wiped them out! Now he is on a fullscale rampage and is heading for downtown! All civilians are urged to stay indoors or head to the nearest evacuation center. Oh, Avengers and Smash Bros! Where are you?" a reporter cried. "Oh my God! That's terrible!" Samus gasped. "Yeah...nobody told me that it was Homecoming!" Lucas cried. "We've got to stop that monster before he destroys everything!" Sonic cried. "Ok, team! Let's roll out and try to stop this thing before it destroys the entire city!" Captain America announced. "Good idea! We Smash Bros will take try to stop him before he reaches the Grand Highway, and then you Avengers and other guys can try to stop him before he reaches Central Square! If that fails, then we all team up and try to stop him before he reaches Capitol City!" Yoshi cried. "Right!" everyone agreed. "Ok, team! Let's move out!" Captain America said. They all took off to take their positions; they had to stop this monster at any and all costs...

***Wow! Pretty epic and gruesome so far, huh? I may have to try to tone down the gory violence though, but don't worry! It's still gonna be pretty epic! Hope you all enjoy this so far! Stay tuned for more!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! In this chapter, the Smash Bros fight against Slymgor at the Grand Highway. Can they find a way to stop him? Read ont to find out! Note: Yoshi 2.1's version of Yoshi will be featured in this chapter and the rest! Hope you like this, Yoshi! Also in this chapter, Samus must confront a great and troubling fear of hers. Will her actions affect their victory? Read on to find out! Enjoy!* :)**

Yoshi led his team of Smashers over to the Grand Highway; Slymgor was throwing cars around like toys and smashed some small buildings. "Holy crap! Look at the size of that thing! It's like an even scarier version of Chaos!" Sonic exclaimed. "Hot damn...it's ginormous!" Lucas cried. "Well, let's not just stand around here! Let's go get him!" Samus snapped. "Wait! He looks pretty powerful, Samus! Let's see if we can catch him off guard with a surprise attack!" Yoshi suggested. "Ok! I'll distract him with my RPG, while you guys sneak around to attack from behind!" Snake offered. "Ok! Sounds good to me! Any questions before we get him?" Yoshi said. "Nope! Let's just kick his ass!" Captain Falcon cried. "Ok! Snake, fire when ready!" Yoshi instructed. "You got it!" Snake said as he moved over to a hill. He got on his left knee and drew out his RPG, took aim, and fired many rockets at Slymgor. Slymgor began growling furiously as he was hit by the explosives, and he twirled around and began lashing out in many directions with his tentacles. Samus cringed a little bit, but Sonic convinced her it would be ok. "Don't worry, Samus! I'll make sure that ugly monster doesn't touch you!" Sonic vowed as he tightly squeezed her hand. Samus smiled sweetly at him as they began to run after Yoshi. "Thanks, Sonic!" Samus said kindly. They took cover behind a wrecked 18 wheeler and barely missed Slymgor's raging tentacles as they flew over them. "Oh my God! That was close!" Samus cried out. "Whoa...they've got snakeheads! Look!" Ness pointed out. Samus gasped as she saw menacing snakeheads on the tentacles hissing as they flew around and tore at some billboard signs. "I don't know if I can do this!" Samus whispered. "Samus! You have to...you can do it! Snake and the others will be here for you; I'll be here for you!" Sonic said as he held her hands tightly again. "Ok...Yoshi, what do we do?" Samus asked after she took a deep breath. "Wait until Snake fires the last of his RPGs! He'll give us a signal once he thinks we're ready for our next move!" Yoshi said. "Wait, did you guys plan this ahead of time?" Captain Falcon asked. "Yeah, we did! I had a feeling that something strange was going on, so I came to Snake to-" Yoshi began.

Suddenly, a massive claw picked up the 18 wheeler and threw it over at Snake's direction. Snake gasped as he jumped out of the way and took cover in a ditch before the oil tanker exploded. At the same time, the Smash Bros cried out and took off running. "Ok, that wasn't part of the plan!" Yoshi said as he ran. "What now?" Samus cried. "Hey, why are we running? I should kick that guy's ass! In fact; I think I will! HEY YOU!" Captain Falcon cried as he turned around and started running towards Slymgor. "CAPTAIN, STOP!" Yoshi cried. "You'll ruin the surprise attack!" Samus screamed. "FALCON...PUNCH!" Captain Falcon cried as he attacked Slymgor on his leg. The monster screamed in howling agony as he stumbled forward and fell on his face, but he got back up and faced Captain Falcon with a furious snarl. "Who dares to try and stop me?" Slymgor growled. "That'd be me!" Captain Falcon taunted. Slymgor stood up and towered ominously over him and roared ferociously. "Show me your moves!" Captain Falcon teased obviously not scared. Slymgor swiped his massive claws at him, but Captain Falcon jumped out of the way and began throwing furious punches at the monster. Slymgor blocked his punches with his huge muscular arm and attempted to pound him to the ground with his fist. But Captain Falcon leapt up and grabbed Slymgor's face before blasting himself away with a great explosion from his Falcon Dive attack. "YES!" Captain Falcon cried. Slymgor snarled viciously as he tried grabbing Captain Falcon, but he was too fast. "Way to go, Captian!" Ness cheered. "Come on, everyone! Let's give him a hand!" Yoshi cried. He took off running towards the beast and began bouncing against him with his Forceball attacks, and Sonic joined in on the fun with his Homing Attacks. Samus stayed her distance and fired her Plasma Pistol at the beast while Link fired his Bow and Arrow. Ness and Lucas attacked Slymgor with their PK Thunder attacks, further damaging Slymgor. The monster finally lost his patience and began to smack the Smash Bros away with his clawed hands, causing them to fly away. Samus grabbed onto Sonic, Ness, and Lucas before she used her Plasma Grapple to snatch onto a part of the bridge and hurl them all to safety on top of a balcony. "Nice move, Samus! Let's see if we can attack him from up here!" Sonic said.

Samus began firing her Plasma Pistol at Slymgor from the balcony, with Lucas and Ness firing their PK Flash attacks at him. Slymgor turned around and growled ferociously as he emitted several tentacles from his back. Samus gasped as the tentacles hissed scarily at them, and almost fell backwards as they began charging towards their direction. "Samus, come on! You're tougher than that; kill em!" Lucas cried. "Hold on a second! Let me try this!" Sonic said as he spun himself in a circle and began glowing. "Ready...GO!" Sonic cried as he lashed out at the tentacles with his Light Speed Dash. Slymgor growled in frustration and pain as the tentacles were torn off by Sonic's blazing speed, and he soon began stomping towards them to attack. Suddenly, a massive tank of some sort came stampeding towards their direction. "COME ON!" Fox McCloud's voice cried. He fired a massive laser at Slymgor, who in turn cried out in pain as he was blasted in the chest. "Yeah! Go get him, Fox!" Sonic cheered. Fox kept blasting at Slymgor with his Landmaster, until Slymgor flew into a fit of rage. He grabbed the tank and began crushing it with his bare hands. Fox was very lucky to jump out before Slymgor smashed it in between his fists and roared. "What? He can't do that!" Sonic exclaimed. "Cheater, cheater! Pumpkin eater!" Lucas screamed. Slymgor twirled around and growled before he rose his fist up to smash the balcony. Mewtwo suddenly appeared and teleported them away to safety before Slymgor smashed the balcony. "Wow, thanks Mewtwo! Why are you helping us?" Ness asked casually. "I'm only helping you because he is a threat to all Pokemon!" Mewtwo replied snappishly. Slymgor turned around and snarled angrily as he shot out more tentacles and began stomping towards them. Samus began hyperventilating as the tentacles began slithering towards them; she was beyond terrified. Ness saw this and was greatly concerned. "Samus, what is wrong with you?" Ness asked. Samus suddenly panicked and took off running; Slymgor saw her and sneered as he lashed his tentacles out at her. "SAMUS! STOP!" Sonic screamed.

Samus could not hear the cries of the others; she was too damn terrified of the monstrous tentacles trying to grab her. "GO AWAY! Leave me alone and don't touch me!" Samus screeched in fear. Snake got out of his hiding spot and saw Samus being chased, and he cried out as he began running towards her to save her. "Samus! SAMUS!" Snake cried. "Snake? Snake, help me!" Samus cried. The tentacles snapped at her and tried to eat her, but Samus ran off faster towards Snake. Snake and Samus finally caught each other and fell into another ditch, escaping the evil tentacles. "Samus Aran! What the hell is wrong with you? Did you just run away?" Snake exclaimed in between gasps. Samus suddenly started crying; she felt so stupid for being overwhelmed with fear. "I'm so sorry, Snake! I was...I was scared!" Samus sobbed. "What? What are you scared of Samus?" Snake asked. Samus looked at Snake with a very deep sadness and pain in her eyes. "I was so scared that those tentacles would've grabbed me!" Samus wept. Snake looked at her in confusion. "So? You could've been able to break out of those things, wouldn't you?" Snake asked awfully confused. "No! If I did...then...they probably would've...they would...oh God!" Samus sobbed as she grabbed him and held him tightly. "Samus! What's the matter with you? This isn't like you!" Snake exclaimed. "Snake! Please...protect me! I don't want those tentacles to rape me!" Samus wept. Snake looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Samus..." Snake began. "No, don't let them rape me! Please...not again! It hurts so bad!" Samus sobbed as she squeezed Snake tightly. "Samus! You're choking me!" Snake grunted. "I don't wanna be scared, but I'm so afraid that they'll rape me in front of everyone and make me look like a whore; a weak, worthless little whore!" Samus sobbed loudly. As she buried her face in Snake's chest, Snake looked at her with utter confusion and even a little bit of disappointment...but then softened up as he realized that Samus must've had a terrible experience with tentacles a long time ago. "Samus...don't be scared! I promise you that I will protect you no matter what!" Snake said softly.

Samus looked up and sniffled. "You promise?" she asked with a childish voice. "I promise you...no one will touch you!" Snake vowed. Samus tightly hugged Snake and held on for dear life. "You better keep your promise, Snake! I don't wanna go through that hell ever again...do you have any idea how much it hurt me? How much it scarred me for life? Do you know how many nightmares I've had and how many terrible memories I have to endure? It's the worst form of rape, Snake! It's worse than a million men...and it cuts even deeper and hurts even worse!" Samus sobbed. "Samus...you can do this! I'm right here, and all your friends are here for you. We'll be here right with you and protect you...but you need to brave up and face your fears, no matter how painful it may be!" Snake whispered. Samus looked up at Snake again before she kissed his lips softly. "Ok, Snake...I trust you. Come on; let's go help the others." Samus said softly. Snake smiled as he helped her up on her feet and they rushed off to help the others. It was a good thing too, because Slymgor was really nailing them with his tentacles. "Damn it! We're not gonna last much longer against this thing if we don't get anymore help! Where the hell are Samus and Snake?" Link cried as he kept trying to cut off the snakeheaded tentacles. Snake and Samus ran towards them, firing their guns at the beast. Slymgor growled with fury as he turned around and began lashing out at them. Snake and Samus dodged the attacks and in turn, cut off the heads with their melee weapons. Snake sliced off the heads with his knife, while Samus used a plasma sword to slash off the heads. She did so with great fury and bravery; she would not allow her own fear to keep her in bondage. "Go back to hell, you ugly son of a bitch!" Samus shrieked furiously as she sliced off the last tentacle. Slymgor cried out in pain as he lost all his tentacles, but snarled furiously as he glared at the Smash Bros. "Oh no, you're not gonna scare us! Yoshi...give me the Final Smash Ball!" Snake cried out.

Yoshi smirked as he tossed the item to Snake and Snake cried out fiercely as he glowed brightly with pure power. Snake soon drew out his Grenade Launcher and began blasting at Slymgor with massive explosions from the powerful grenades. Slymgor roared with fury as he was blasted multiple times, until finally Snake blew off his head and seemingly killed him. The Smash Bros cheered for Snake as he finished up, and Samus tightly hugged him and kissed him. "You did it, Snake! You beat him!" Samus cried passionately. "No, Samus. We beat him; together! I never would've been able to kill him hadn't you been able to cut off all those tentacles!" Snake said. Samus smiled happily as she caressed his face and smooched him. "Aww!" the others cried. Suddenly, they all heard a nasty splashing noise. "What was that?" Sonic cried. "I don't know!" Yoshi said. "Oh my God...look at that!" Ness screamed. Everyone turned and gasped as they saw a nasty glob of blue liquids crawling over to a sewage drain. "It's Slymgor! Yeah, that's right you big drip! You better run!" Sonic taunted. Slymgor disappeared and was gone...for now. "He's not dead, is he?" Samus asked. "I don't think so, but don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll won't bother us again!" Snake answered. Samus smiled sweetly before she kissed his lips again.

***Wow! That was quite a battle, huh? But wait until you see the next one! Stay tuned!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! In this chapter, Slymgor makes his next assault against the Marvel Heroes and Capcom Heroes. Will they be able to find a way to stop this monster they way the Smash Bros did? And if they beat him, where will Slymgor head to next? Also in this chapter; Sakura, Lucas, and Ness reveal some startling information about Slymgor/Jerry.***

The Smash Bros seemed quite relieved to return home and relax once they defeated Slymgor, but they were given quite a nasty surprise the minute they turned on the TV. "I feel like a stronger woman, thanks to you Snake!" Samus whispered passionately as she kissed him. "Aw, Samus!" Snake blushed. "Ok, lovebirds! Let's see what the news has to say about our heroics!" Sonic teased as he turned on the TV. "Our top story tonight: A giant angry slime monster's rampage worsens!" a news reporter announced. "WHAT?" everyone cried. "According to eyewitnesses, this slime monster has somehow used the sewer systems to escape after a brawl against the Super Smash Bros and has made his way into Central Square. Only the Marvel Heroes and Capcom Heroes remain to defend against this menacing threat. When will this ever end?" the announcer continued. "Unbelievable!" Samus cried. "What's it gonna take to kill this thing?" Sonic agreed. "Those guys may be our last and only hope!" Yoshi said grimly. Back at Central Square, Slymgor's rage escalated as he began smashing many buildings and cars with his fists. The Marvel and Capcom Heroes watched his rampage from a distance before they moved out to attack. "Hot damn! Look at him go; he's destroying everything!" Spiderman exclaimed. "Well, let's not stand around to watch! Let's kill this son of a bitch before he destroys the entire city!" Wolverine growled. "Hold it! Let's try splitting up and taking him out by surprise; that may work much better than just storming after him all at once!" Chun-Li suggested. "Good idea, Chun-Li! You, Ryu, Jill Valentine, Felicia, Megaman, and Dante go around that monster to the left! Me, Spiderman, Iron Man, The Hulk, and Thor will go to the right! When I give the signal, attack!" Captain America instructed. "Ooh! It's like a surprise party; is it his birthday?" Felicia asked in an innocent voice. "Nope...but I'm sure he won't like it anyway!" Dante sneered. "All right, enough! Let's get going!" Jill snapped.

They all snuck around a huge building in which Slymgor was trying to destroy, and anxiously waited for the right moment to strike. "Is it time, yet?" Megaman asked impatiently. "Not yet, kid! Hold your horses!" Dante growled. Captain America peeked his head around the corner and made a move with his hands, and Chun-Li nodded her head silently. "Ok...let's go get this slimy bastard and give him what for!" Chun-Li announced quietly. "Now that's more of my style!" Dante sneered as he drew out a sword and a powerful looking pistol. "AVENGERS...ATTACK!" Captain America cried as he jumped out. "GET HIM!" Chun-Li screamed. The heroes all jumped out and began attacking Slymgor with everything they had, but the enraged monster shook them all off and roared with fury as he began swiping his massive claws at them. "Oh, yeah! That worked out all right!" Dante snapped. "Shut up! Just shoot the damn thing!" Jill snapped as she began firing her RPG at Slymgor. Dante added in on the damage with his pistol, and soon Megaman began firing his cannons at Slymgor with Iron Man shoot his Plasma Beams at the monster. The monster shook off all the attacks and swiped them all away with his fist, knocking them into the wall of a building. "Damn it! He sure is tough...must be from Texas!" Dante moaned trying to sound teasing. "Cut the cute crap and let's get him!" Jill snapped as she jumped back up and began shooting a pair of pistols at Slymgor. Megaman flew up and began firing his cannons at him, and Iron Man joined back in on the action and fired many Shoulder Rockets at him. The explosions from the attacks damaged Slymgor, but they rapidly healed back up and he became much more angry than ever before as he began furiously swiping at them. "This isn't working!" Dante shouted. "HULK WANNA TRY!" the Hulk screamed as he jumped out and began clobbering the monster with all his might. Felicia soon jumped out and began clawing at Slymgor with all her might, biting down at his gelatinous skin with her razor sharp teeth. Slymgor summoned a huge pair of tentacles and used them to grab onto the Hulk and Felcia and began squeezing them to death. They both grunted as they tried to get out, but the tentacles were too tough.

Spiderman flew up and began shooting his Web Bullets into Slymgor's eyes, making him cry out as he dropped Hulk and Felicia. "Pick on someone your own size, monster!" Spiderman cried. Slymgor snarled viciously as he tried to smash Spiderman with his fists, but Spiderman was too fast and swung away each time. Thor flew in and began to smash his hammer at Slymgor, but that in itself only seemed to make the monster even angrier. With a piercing roar, Slymgor bubbled up and blew up into pieces and forced everyone away from him. As the heroes all fell down and tried to catch their breath, they wondered if it was over. "Whoa...is that it?" Dante asked in disbelief. "I don't think so! Look..." Jill cried as she pointed. Suddenly, many small bubbles of blue liquids began bouncing around and began to bash against the heroes. "Ouch! That hurt!" Felicia whined as she was forced against the wall. "What a jerk!" Dante agreed as he rubbed his head. "I'll show you! TAKE THIS!" Iron Man cried as he began firing many blasts of energy from his hands. He managed to blow up some of the bubbles, but they actually multiplied as they were blown up. "They're multiplying!" Jill exclaimed. "Oh, great!" Iron Man muttered. "HULK SMASH BUBBLES!" the Hulk screamed as he began crushing them with his fists. It actually seemed to be working, until the smashed bubbles began joining back together and forming a huge puddle. The puddle rose up and morphed into a humanoid creature that was completely liquified. "Why don't you just die already?" Dante screamed as he began firing his pistol at the monster. Slymgor merely laughed at him as the bullets went through his body and he began marching towards them. Chun-Li rushed over and began furiously kicking at Slymgor, while Ryu began punching him rapidly at the same time.

Slymgor eventually forced them both away with a burst of blue energy and began growling in fury as he grew a little taller and morphed his hands into terrible looking claws. "Now what?" Chun-Li cried. Felicia hissed at Slymgor, and the monster roared ferociously back at her. Felicia mewed in terror and ran away, hiding underneath of a dumpster. Slymgor began slashing his terrible claws at the heroes, who barely managed to dodge his attacks. Jill rolled away over to a smashed car and took out a taser, chuckling as she began to charge it up. Captain America jumped up towards Slymgor to attack, but the monster slammed him back down and growled viciously as he spread his arms out wide. Jill finally charged up her taser to full power, and she jumped out towards the monster. "HEY YOU! OVER HERE! GOT SOMETHING FOR YA!" Jill cried. Slymgor roared ferociously as he stomped towards Jill, but she fired her taser at him and surged over 500 volts of electricity throughout his entire body. Slymgor screeched in howling agony as he was electrocuted, and Captain America jumped back up to make his final move. "Nice work, Jill! Let me finish this!" Captain America cried. Jill stopped electrocuting Slymgor and Captain America flew towards the monster screaming with rage as he began slicing the beast with his shield. Slymgor screamed and growled in horrible agony as he had his arms sliced off and his chest split wide open, and then finally his head was chopped off. Slymgor's body fell to pieces and began melting away before it drained back into the sewer system. "Nicely done, Jill! That'll teach him!" Captain America cried. "Thank you...but you finished him off, so you should be the one to be congratulated!" Jill replied shyly. "I certainly hope that this beast gives up, because I have the strangest feeling that this isn't over quite yet!" Thor said gravely. "Yeah, same here! This monster may be tough, but I don't think he's stupid!" Dante agreed. "Come on; let's get back to Smash Mansion and see what to do next!" Iron Man suggested. "Good idea!" Captain America replied. "Is it over, yet? Is he gone?" Felicia asked timidly. "MONSTER GONE! COME OUT NOW!" the Hulk said as he lifted up the dumpster and threw it aside.

The weary heroes returned to Smash Mansion, and were a bit surprised to find some mixed looks from the Smash Bros. "What's up? Why the long faces?" Dante teased. Yoshi looked a little pissed at the remark, but Sonic sighed heavily. "He's not dead, is he?" Sonic asked. "I don't think so, Sonic. He probably just retreated for now." Captain America replied. "Well that's not good enough! What's gonna happen if he comes back? What do we do then? I honestly thought you guys would've killed him by now!" Samus snapped. "Whoa, take it easy there! We didn't think he would be so tough!" Spiderman said hotly. "Ok, everyone calm down! It's nobody's fault!" Chun-Li said calmly. "You're wrong! It's everyone's fault; including yours!" an angry feminine voice cried suddenly. Everyone turned around in surprise to find Sakura with tears of anger and sadness pouring down her face. "Sakura! How could you say that about us?" Chun-Li exclaimed. "It's people like you that have made Jerry the way he is; it's disgusting! It's no wonder he's gotten so angry to the point where he can't control it! You call yourselves heroes? You could've helped him, but instead you tried to kill him! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Sakura cried angrily. Everyone looked at her feeling greatly confused. "What the hell are you even talking about, girl?" Dante said at last. "Yeah! Why are you so uptight all of a sudden?" Wolverine agreed. "Did you not even hear what I said? Jerry is in such pain and agony, and you're not even trying to help him!" Sakura shouted. "Ok, whoa! Time out; who's this Jerry kid?" Jill demanded. "I think I know who...but I think that I've known for a while." Ness announced nervously. "Me too!" Lucas said meekly. "What? You mean to tell me that you've been hiding something?" Samus cried. "We didn't really think it was him...until she came in here and told us!" Ness snapped back. "Wait...what is it you're trying to tell us?" Sonic asked.

Sakura, Ness, and Lucas sighed heavily as they sat down in front of everyone. "We've known Jerry for a long time, guys. He was a good kid; very smart, talented, and funny." Lucas began. "But ever since he came to school a few days ago, Lucas and I began to discover strange things about him." Ness added. "What kind of strange things?" Samus asked. "Well, he said that he had an accident on the way to school one day. His clothes smelled terrible, even though he said he showered up several times before first class. His eyes changed color, his personality changed completely, and he even looked a bit bigger than normal!" Lucas explained. Some of the Smashers looked at each other and a few Marvel characters exchanged looks. "This sounds very suspicious to me." Iron Man said. "Yeah...it sounds an awful lot like side effects of nuclear radiation!" Spiderman said. Suddenly, Jill gasped. "Oh my God!" Jill gasped. "What is it, Jill?" Snake asked. "I just remembered something! There was this old junkyard that was condemed and shut down because of nulcear waste being found stowed there!" Jill said. "Wait, what? Nuclear waste? Nobody's been using that stuff since...oh my God!" Spiderman said before he realized something. "Since what?" Samus pressed. "Since Oscorp!" Spiderman exclaimed. "Oscorp? That company has been shut down for years!" Iron Man said. "They must've secretly been stowing that stuff away before they were shut down; it's illegal to use nuclear waste!" Spiderman explained. "But why stow it in a junkyard?" Chun-Li asked. "They must've run out of places to stow it or hide it. You remember that old sewage powerplant, right? A few years ago, that place had to be shut down and quarentined because massive amounts of nuclear waste was found stashed there!" Dante replied. "Yeah...and the same goes with this place called Lake Serenity; it was a beautiful place until it was shut down. Turns out, that there were these nasty piles of nuclear waste hidden beneath the lake! There were also rumors of these horrible mutations of wildlife; bears, alligators, snakes, insects! You name it; they had to be taken away to either be experimented on or put down!" Megaman added.

Everyone else was quite astonished to be hearing all of this. "Who in God's name would be crazy enough to be doing this crap?" Snake exclaimed. "Well, I guess there's only one way to find out! Let's pay a nice visit to Oscorp!" Spiderman announced. "What good will that do? It won't do anything to help Jerry!" Sakura snapped. "Ok, you know what?" Dante began. "Shut up, Dante! Why do you think this won't help Charlie?" Wolverine asked. "His name is Jerry...and it should be so obvious to you by now! Jerry is the victim here...because this nuclear waste or whatever has harmed him!" Sakura sniffled. Suddenly, everyone got wide eyed as they got the idea. "You mean to tell me-" Captian America began. "Jerry never wanted to hurt anyone; he told me himself! He called me when he left for home the day he got into a fight at school. He said he didn't want to hurt Brad, but something inside of him made him do it! He's not a monster, you guys...he's just really hurting! He's been that way ever since his parents died in a tragic car accident!" Sakura sobbed. "Wait, what? I thought his parents were killed by a monster! It said so on the news the other day!" Dante said. "What?" everyone else exclaimed.

Sakura looked like she was about to rip his head off. "Those were his foster parents, you idiot! They never really cared for him as much as his real parents did...hell, nobody ever cared for him ever since!" Sakura snapped. "What do you mean?" Lucas asked. "I've been his closest friend ever since his parents died that day. It scarred him for life, and he had nothing left. He didn't want to be an orphan, so he chose to be adopted. But even his foster parents were so heartless and misunderstanding to him. And the other children; oh God! They were so cruel to him...they called him names, they bullied him, and they constantly harrassed him because he was different! It really hurt me to see him so hurt like that...I wanted to be able to help him, but he wouldn't let me!" Sakura explained through bitter tears. Everyone else couldn't help but feel sad and sorry after she finished. "Well, then! What are we standing around here for? Let's find out who's responisble for this nuclear waste, find Jerry, and find a way to fix him!" Sonic cried. "I don't suppose there's any other way! Let's go!" Captain America announced. And with that, everyone was off.

***Wow! Pretty interesting, right? But wait until you see what happens next!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is up! In this chapter, our heroes find and interrogate Norman Osborne about the nuclear waste found at the dumpster. But Norman reveals something much more terrifying than anyone could possibly imagine, and soon we find out who the real mastermind is. Also; a very special guest appears and has a huge role in this story...and he's not too happy about it either! His temper soon leads to giant problems, which our heroes will soon discover. Enjoy!***

Norman Osborne was in his office at Oscorp, filing some papers. He was pretty tired and upset after working all day, and the last thing he wanted was to be bothered by company. As he began filling each paper, his butler came inside. "Excuse me, sir? But I do believe that you may have some company." the butler said. "I'm busy, Bernard! What do they want?" Norman snapped. "All we want is to talk with you for a couple of minutes!" Spiderman said as he suddenly swung into the room. "Spiderman?" Norman exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat. "AND HULK!" the Hulk cried as he busted through the wall with everyone else. "Hulk!" everyone else moaned. "OOPS! SORRY; HULK'S BAD!" the Hulk said stupidly. "What do you want?" Norman cried angrily. "We've recently discovered that there has been some toxic waste stored in a dumpster near a small part of town...and it has your name written all over it!" Iron Man said. Norman shook his head. "Yeah, so?" Norman snapped. "We also have every reason to believe that your waste has been mutating several people and wildlife." Samus added. "So?" Norman repeated. "And now we've got a giant monster running around loose!" Sonic said. "So...wait, what? Did you just say giant monster?" Norman exclaimed. "Um, have you been looking at the news lately?" Dante teased as he turned on the TV. The news was blaring on and on about Slymgor's rampages. "My God! I wasn't aware of this; how is this even possible?" Norman cried. "Wait! Are you saying that you're not responsible for the illegal distribution of this stuff? Cuz I overheard-" Spiderman began.

Suddenly; Osborne cursed as he slammed his fist on the table. "Those idiots! I specifically told them not to throw it away so carelessly! How dare they!" he cried. Everyone looked at him in confusion. Osborne sighed as he lifted his head up and calmed down. "No, I'm not responsible. I was called in for a meeting about finding a solution to get rid of this nuclear waste, and I was explicitly against just throwing it away somewhere! Nuclear waste should never just be tossed away somewhere; it can have devastating effects on the environment if it's handled carelessly!" Norman said. "That's exactly what I said! If you're not responsible for this, then who the hell is?" Iron Man exclaimed. Osborne sighed again. "I think I might have an idea who it is...but I highly doubt he's still here in the United States!" Osborne said. "Norman...if you know something that we don't, then you must tell us! Millions of people's lives depend on you! If you know something, you have to tell us!" Spiderman said gravely. "I...I'm just not sure if I can tell you." Osborne began nervously. Snake suddenly stood up to him. "You listen to me. A few nights ago; an entire high school was attacked and destroyed! The next night, the Grand Highway and Central Square was attacked! Tomorrow...it could be the heart of Smashopolis, it could be New York City, Chicago, or even all the way out in Tokyo! If you know something, then you better damn well tell us what you know!" Snake growled. Osborne sighed heavily as he rubbed his face. "I guess I don't have a choice. I don't give a damn if he's bribed me to keep quiet; I can't let this get any worse. All right! I'll tell you, but first come with me! I need to show you all something." Osborne said as he walked away.

Everyone else followed Osborne into his Secret Lab and waited anxiously to see what it was they were about to be shown. "A few years ago; a man named Dr. Payne visited Oscorp with a newly discovered chemical called Agent X. He said it was a completely dangerous and unpredictable element, and that it should only be used as a last result. He also claimed to have found a way to neutralize it and tried to show us what it was capable of." Osborne began as he turned on a TV screen and showed them a recording of the experiment. Everyone looked at the screens with both shock and wonder; a man was seen being strapped down on a table and locked inside of a gas chamber. "It turns out, that what this man discovered was a super amplified version of Super Soldier Serum. The experiment went awry and he became a maddened crazed monster. After we were finally able to put him out and get him to the hospital, he completely changed. He became corrupt, insane, violent, and angry. He swore that he was going to make the world pay for refusing his so called gifts, and that he would create the ultimate weapon of mass destruction. Well; it turns out, he's been using nuclear waste on some of these experiments somewhere in the Far East. He's been experimenting on animals and turning them into these nasty mutant creatures, and he's been displaying them in a private zoo in Tokyo. From what you've told me; it looks like a human has been affected by his own nuclear waste!" Osborne explained gravely. Everyone became quite dismayed and shocked at what was happening; either this insane madman was up to something evil, or this was just way out of their own league. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's find this son of a bitch and make him pay!" Dante said at last.

A few days later; everyone was onboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Battleship, an enormous warship armed to the teeth with many large futuristic weapons and navigation systems. "Whoa! Now this is sweet!" Sonic cried as he stood over the edge of the bow. "I'll say! I've never seen any ship like this before! How come S.H.I.E.L.D. has all the good stuff?" Iron Man added. "Beats me! I'm just glad that Nick allowed us to go to Tokyo. Besides; there is something very strange about this Dr. Payne character I want to know more about!" Captain America said as he walked over to them. "Well, as long as Osborne is here to help us, I can't really complain!" Iron Man said. "Yeah...where is he anyway?" Sonic wondered. Speaking of which, Osborne was in his private quarters preparing himself. Unknown to mostly everyone else, Norman Osborne was the Green Goblin. Osborne wanted no part of becoming part of the Avengers and their plans, but he secretly had his own little plans. Dr. Payne had not only disgraced him by his little accident, but had also blamed him for what happened to him. "Let the little children sort their play-date out...I've got a date tonight!" Osborne said as he put on his Green Goblin mask. But before the Green Goblin could make his escape, Spiderman suddenly swung towards his direction. "Well, well, well! Not thinking about leaving the party, are ya Gobbie?" Spiderman teased. "Out of the way, fool! I've got important things to do!" Green Goblin snarled. "You sure sound like you're in a rush! Plan on meeting with some friends?" Spiderman challenged as he stood in front of him. "All right, Spiderman! You pissed me off one times too many! Now it's my turn to-" Green Goblin began. Suddenly; the entire ship shook and sent everyone flying or falling in different directions. "Holy shit! What was that?" a navigator cried out. "I don't know...I can't see nothing on the screens because they're dead!" another said.

Spiderman and Green Goblin wobbled around a bit before they tackled each other into another room and began fighting each other. Spiderman swung a few punches around before Green Goblin got nasty and drew out his Goblin Blade. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Spiderman!" he snarled as he began slashing at him. "Whoa! Someone's not in a good mood today!" Spiderman teased as he dodged his attacks. He managed to swing up towards the ceiling and land on a railing next to some stairs before he shot his Web Bullets at the Green Goblin. Green Goblin cried out as he was hit, but he took out some Pumpkin Bombs and threw them at Spiderman. Spiderman jumped out of the way and dodged the explosions as he swung away, but the Green Goblin wasn't about to stop there. He pressed some buttons on his wrists and the Goblin Glider crashed through a wall, and soon Green Goblin chased after Spiderman. "Come back here, Spiderman!" Green Goblin cried as he fired some missiles at him. "Jeez...somebody must've woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Spiderman muttered as he dodged the missiles. While Spiderman and Green Goblin chased each other, some of the Super Smash Bros met up with the Marvel Heroes and Capcom characters in the ship's main navigation room. "I don't think that was any coral reef or a big fish that we hit; something else must be in these waters!" Captain America said gravely. "It'd have to be a really big fish!" Dante snickered. Jill Valentine was not in the mood for his sarcasm. "You know what, Dante? You can leave!" Jill snapped. "Fine...you all are so retarded!" Dante muttered as he got up and left. Dante muttered and cursed under his breath as he leaned against a rail over on the starboard of this ship. "I swear...sometimes I wonder if I'm the only guy who has a decent sense of humor. I'd really like to shove one of those guns up her-" Dante muttered.

He did not even get to finish; a huge creature emerged out of the water suddenly and roared ferociously. Dante jolted up and gasped in horror as the creature emerged out of the water, roaring in terrible rage. It was none other than the King of the Monsters himself; Godzilla! "Oh...shit!" Dante whispered as he backed away into the navigation room. The others turned around and stared at him, especially Jill. "Guys? I think-" Dante stuttered. "What is it, Dante?" Jill snapped. "I think...we're gonna need a bigger boat!" Dante said shakily. Everyone walked out of the navigation room to see what he was talking about, and they either gasped or became paralyzed with fear as they saw Godzilla standing there glaring angrily at the ship. Godzilla looked down at the terrified creatures below and snarled viciously; these humans were in his territory and interrupted his nap, so now he was going to have to punish them. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Iron Man muttered. "THAT'S A BIG LIZARD!" Hulk cried. "Uh-huh! A very big and angry lizard!" Samus said as she lost all color from her face. Godzilla reared his head back and roared loudly and angrily, making everyone cover their ears and wince in pain. "We're in big trouble now!" Dante said. "What are we doing just standing around for? Let's get out of here!" Jill cried. "To hell with that! Let's fight off this son of a bitch!" Snake growled. "What? Are you crazy, Snake? He'll crush this thing and send us sinking to the bottom of the ocean!" Samus exclaimed. "I don't wanna sink! I hate water!" Felicia whined. "Me too!" Sonic cried as he jumped in Felicia's arms. Snake ignored them and ran towards the battle room. "Guys! Open your eyes and ears; we've got Godzilla standing out there and he's gonna crush us unless we do something!" Snake cried. "I'm way ahead of you, partner! Let's see if this overgrown alligator can withstand an entire fusillade of missiles and lasers!" a navigator replied.

The ship soon aimed and fired a huge storm of missiles and lasers at Godzilla, but he roared in anger as he just shook off the explosions. "Damn! They didn't even put a dent in him; that's top quality S.H.I.E.L.D weaponry and he's not even flinching!" Iron Man exclaimed. "HULK RUN AWAY!" Hulk cried as he took off running. "Wait for me!" Felicia cried. "Me too!" Sonic exclaimed as he chased after them. "Oh, God help us!" Samus whispered. Godzilla began moving towards the S.H.I.E.L.D Battleship to attack, but the ship kept on firing more missiles and lasers in hopes of forcing him away. Sadly, it did nothing to stop Godzilla. In fact; he stood about a hundred feet away before he began charging up vast amounts of blue energy from his back. "Uh oh!" Dante muttered. "HIT THE DECK!" Jill shrieked as she ducked down. Godzilla fired a huge streak of his Blue Atomic Breath at the S.H.I.E.L.D Battleship and blasted away several satellites and gun towers, though thankfully no one was really hurt. Godzilla roared triumphantly as he damaged the ship and began to dive back down into the water, but he was nowhere near finished yet. "Is he gone?" Dante wondered shakily. The ship's violent sudden movements from Godzilla bashing against it answered everyone's questions. "I'll take that as a no!" Dante cried as he was thrown against the wall. Godzilla growled as he smashed his fist into the ship's hull from underneat the water, and caused everyone to cry out as they were shaken about. "What are we gonna do? He's gonna sink us!" Samus shrieked. "Why are you asking me?" Snake cried. "Because you wanted to attack him to begin with!" Samus snapped. "Let's try those torpedos and see if that will fend him off while we try to escape!" a navigator cried.

He pressed a button and fired two large torpedos at Godzilla. Godzilla took the explosive hits and began pounding his fists against the ship's hull even harder. "That worked out very well!" Snake said sarcastically. "What do we do now?" Samus cried. "ABANDON SHIP!" the leading navigator screamed as he leapt off his chair and took off running. Everyone else took off and attempted to jump off the ship, but suddenly a huge submarine emerged out of the water. "Whoa! Who called in the calvary?" Sonic cried. "Uh, that's not American or Russian!" a navigator said. "Then who is it?" Felicia wondered. "Who cares? HEY! HELP US OUT OVER HERE!" Dante cried as he furiously waved his arms around. Everyone else began screaming and hollering as they waved their arms around, and the evil person inside of it glared at them through the scopes. He was about to open fire on them, until a firm hand stopped him. "No! Spare them; I want them alive! In fact; save them from this pesky Godzilla that kept stealing and eating all of my precious nuclear waste! That way, they'll think of us as allies!" a ghostly pale man wearing a white surgeon outfit and mask instructed firmly. "As you wish, master!" the other man replied. He toom aim at Godzilla and fired a special pair of Cadmium armed torpedos at Godzilla, forcing up into the air with a great explosive splash and forcefully splashed him back down. Godzilla cried out as he began sinking, and even though he tried to swim back up, he was too weak from the Cadmium torpedos. "Hooray! We're saved!" Sonic cheered. "Let's not get our hopes up yet, Sonic. We still need to know if these are our friends or enemies!" Snake warned. "Dude; they saved our lives. Doesn't that qualify to be our friends?" Dante exclaimed. "I know, but you can never be too safe than sorry!" Snake snapped.

At the same time, Spiderman and the Green Goblin busted out of nowhere and cried out as they tried to hit each other, but they stopped as they got a good look at what was going on. "Um, did we miss something?" Spiderman asked stupidly. "I don't think so. In fact; I think we just may find out what's going to happen next!" Samus said. "Mama Mia...let's hope they're our friends!" Mario said. The evil madman inside of the submarine sneered as he saw them. "Come to me, my beloved prey!" he chuckled evilly as he pressed a big red button. Suddenly; everyone cried out as they instantly teleported into the submarine. "Whoa! Where are we?" Sonic exclaimed. "How did we do that? How'd we get here?" Spiderman wondered. Suddenly, sinister laughter was heard. "Quite amazing, isn't it? I thought that you might get a bit of a kick out of that. You are safe with me...for now!" a menacing voice laughed. "Where are you?" Green Goblin cried out. "Why don't you follow the cold shiver of fear running down your spine?" the voice taunted. Everyone began glancing around, looking for this hidden enemy. "I'm over here!" the voice snapped. Everyone turned around and gasped in horror; especially the Green Goblin. "No...it can't be! I don't understand!" he stuttered as his voice broke. They all looked into a mirror, and saw the reflection of Norman Osborne! "You didn't just happen to think that this was all a mere coincidence, did you? I did all of this for you, Norman! All for you...my dear American friend!" the creepy reflection said as he drank out of a flask of whiskey and threw it aside. "What do you want from me? Why are you doing this to me? I trusted you!" Norman Osborne cried as he tore off his Green Goblin mask.

Everyone else gasped in shock, except Spiderman. "I'm here to return the favor for you, my friend! I'm simply doing what you won't...I'm saying what you can't...and I'm replacing those who stand in our way!" the reflection said as he pointed to a newspaper on a table. Norman grabbed it and looked through it with an intense feeling of fear. He gasped as he saw a headline and a picture of important business men. "My God...you killed them! You killed the heads of the Anti-Nuclear Program!" Osborne gasped. "We killed them, Osborne!" the reflection cried. "We?" Osborne stuttered. "Oh, come now! Don't you remember...the little accident in that labrotory of yours? The little arguments you had with all those scientists and military advisors?" the reflection sneered. "Oh my God...the Super Soldier Serum!" Osborne gasped. "Bingo! Me...I'm simply the greatest thing that has ever happened to you in your entire life; bringing you what you've always wanted ever since the beginning. Fame and Power; beyond your wildest dreams, and it's only the beginning! People will respect you and admire you; worship you even. But your little friends...could be a bit of a problem for us. Or rather; imagine if they joined us!" the reflection said with a creepy smile. Osborne looked like he was about to have a heart attack, and everyone else looked just as freaked out. But when the reflection laughed evilly, he morphed into the true form of the evil monster he was. It was Dr. Payne! "BOO!" he cackled. Suddenly gas filled the entire submarine and made them all pass out. "Sweet dreams, little children...I'll come back to check on you in a little while!" Dr. Payne cackled as he walked out of the mirror, which was actually an invisible forcefield.

***Uh oh! This does not look good! What's going to happen to everyone? Stay tuned to find out!***

**NOTE: Dr. Payne is an original character of mine!**


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 is here! In this chapter; the Avengers, the Smash Bros, and the Capcom Heroes find themselves locked up in a secret desert island that is Dr. Payne's secret hideout...and heavily armed missiles is not the only thing that inhabits the place! Contains some OC characters; enjoy!***

Spiderman woke up feeling very groggy and lightheaded, as did the other Marvel Avengers. "Ugh...my head! Where am I?" Spiderman moaned. "HULK FEEL SICK!" the Hulk groaned. "I think we're locked up in a chamber of some sort..." Iron Man said wearily as he tried to stand back up. "Actually, I do believe that you are all locked in individual cages, sir. This must be an abandoned zoo created by that insane madman, Dr. Payne!" Jarvis the computer replied on Iron Man's screen inside his helmet. "A zoo? Well that's just messed up!" Iron Man snorted. "I hate the zoo!" Wolverine growled as he rattled his cage. "How do we get out of here?" Black Widow cried. "I'm not so sure if we can get out of these cages." Captain America said. "Aye, he speaks the truth! All of our weapons have been confiscated and these cages are made of some powerful metal unlike anything I've ever seen! It's like...the same kind of metal forged only in Hades!" Thor said gravely. "Well, can't we just bust ourselves out of here?" Iron Man snapped. "I've been trying to claw my way out of this cage, and it's dulling up my claws! It's like this psychopath was expecting us to try and escape, so he made these things ahead of time!" Wolverine said. "Right you are, Mr. Logan! You're not as stupid as I thought after all!" Dr. Payne cried as he suddenly appeared. Everyone glared at him; especially Wolverine. "Wait a second! How do you know my real name? Who are you?" Wolverine demanded. "I know all about you foolish creatures! I know your past...present...and future! That and I also collect your comics! See?" Dr. Payne replied teasingly as he pulled out some comic books. "Yeah, really funny! Get us the hell out of these cages or else!" Wolverine snarled. "Ah, ah, ah! I don't think so; you wouldn't want to miss the fun now, would you?" Dr. Payne sneered as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button.

Suddenly; another room was shown with all the Smash Bros in chains in a deadly looking arena full of bones and carcasses. "What the hell, man? What is your problem?" Iron Man exclaimed. "Tony! Help us; we're trapped!" Samus cried as she tried to break free of the chains. "Samus! Don't move!" Iron Man cried. "Uh, that's a very poor choice of words!" Spiderman pointed out. "Yeah! Like we don't have a choice either, bolt brain! In case you haven't noticed; we're locked up in cages!" Wolverine growled. "Sorry...it's an instinct; I can't help it!" Iron Man grumbled. "Wait a minute! Where are the others? The Capcom guys!" Black Widow cried. "Don't be so worried about those freaks! I've got a special job for them...and I'll even throw in a bone for the suriving Smash Bros! Outside of this complex hideout, there is a minefield full of the most powerful nuclear ore and metal. This is my hideout and my secret stash of where my greatest plan of revenge shall take place!" Dr. Payne replied. "Wait! You're making them mine nuclear ore? They'll die!" Yoshi cried. "Yes, I know green one...but they'll die slowly and painlessly; it's a much more merciful death than what yours will be!" Dr. Payne sneered. "Oh yeah? What's gonna happen to us? You gonna scare us with boring science lectures?" Snake teased. "That does sound pretty dreadful...but I had something else in mind!" Dr. Payne replied as he pressed another button on his remote. Suddenly a wall opened up and revealed a cave, and very loud snarling and growling was heard from inside. "In ancient Rome, colloseums used wild animals to toture gladiators. I thought about using lions, tigers, and bears at first...but then I thought why not go above that? Why not use something much more terrifying and gruesome? Something like...KAIJU!" Dr. Payne shouted.

Just as he shouted the word; a group of deadly, vicious, and nasty popped out of the cave. The heroes cried out in horror at the sight of such beastly monsters; they were the most hideous and frightening looking mutant kaiju they ever saw. The first creature was Bubonicus; a viscous bloodthirsty mutant rat with saliva and venom powerful enough to spread the plague! The second was a giant electric eyeball named Orbicularion; his electric attacks and teleporting powers made him a very powerful and difficult opponent. The third was a giant ill tempered mutant spiny lizard with razor sharp quills and claws capable of cutting steel; it was Toguera! The fourth was a gigantic mutant scorpion named Scorpios; it had two stingers, four pairs of giant crab-like claws, and a mouthful of needle sharp teeth. The monsters roared and growled terribly as they began to move towards the frightened Smash Bros to attack, and the evil Dr. Payne just laughed his head off as he watched. "Well, I would love to watch you get mauled and ripped to shreds...but I've got important work to do! Have fun dying!" Dr. Payne cackled as he began to walk away. "You won't get away with this!" Sonic screamed. "Everyone always says that, but I always do! Goodbye now; don't forget to write...if you live, that is!" Dr. Payne laughed before he teleported away. "Son of a bitch! What are we going to do now?" Snake swore. Samus began panting frantically as Bubonicus began to crawl ominously towards her, baring his nasty oversized teeth and drooling gallons of poisonous saliva filled with countless diseases. "Eww! Don't you dare get any closer to me, you ugly little-" Samus threatened in disgust. Bubonicus snapped his jaws at Samus and growled as he tried to chomp on her like a little snack, but Samus was very quick to jump away and climbed up the pole she was tied to. "What are we going to do? We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Iron Man exclaimed. "HULK BUST OUT OF HERE AND HELP FRIENDS!" the Hulk cried as he began banging against his cage to escape.

While the Hulk tried to break free, Samus and the others were beginning to make their escape from the enraged monsters. Snake soon began to fight off the evil Scorpios when the nasty creature attempted to stab him with his twin stinger tails. Snake cried out as he jumped from side to side, dodging the attacks. "Damn it! I sure hope Samus is all right!" Snake cried. "I wouldn't worry about her!" Sonic said as he began to fiddle with his cuffs. "Why not?" Snake snapped as he dodged Scorpios's stingers again. "Because she looks like she's on top of things!" Sonic pointed out. Samus was standing on top of the pillar and managed to use one of her hair pins to unlock her cuffs before wrapping the chain around as a weapon to use against Bubonicus. The ugly rat monster snarled and drooled more slime and saliva, emitting a putrid odor. "Ugh...you smell even worse than you look!" Samus cried out in disgust as she lashed out with her chain. Bubonicus cried out as he was hit, but he jumped up to try and slash at her with his deadly claws in retaliation. Samus jumped off and landed on Snake's pillar, and then unlocked the cuffs that bonded Snake. Snake broke free and jumped away before Scorpios struck down the pillar and knocked it down. Samus jumped off just in time towards Sonic's pillar and began to unlock his own trap. Soon, Samus jumped on all the pillars and freed the Smash Bros. "Good job, Samus! Now let's see if we can find our way out of this place!" Snake said as he hugged her. "Not until we get past Cranky, Crabby, Spiky, and Captain Drool Face over there!" Samus pointed out to the monsters. They snarled and growled as they attempted to get closer...and then the Hulk finally barraged his way towards them and tackled Tougera to the ground. "HULK SAVE YOU!" the Hulk cried as he began beating up the spiny mutant lizard with his fists. "Wait, how come he can just barge in here and beat the crap out of that lizard, but he can't fight Godzilla?" Sonic wondered. "Never mind how! Let's just get out of here and help the others!" Samus snapped.

Hulk managed to hold back the monsters as the Smash Bros rushed off towards to save the other heroes; Dr. Payne watched all of this through his secret computer screens in his office. "Suprising! I wasn't expecting this...perhaps I have underestimated these fools after all!" he mused as he stroked his chin. Finally; the Smash Bros managed to free the Marvel Heroes and the Hulk ran back to them looking quite proud. "MONSTERS NO BOTHER US, NO MORE!" the Hulk announced. "Nice work, Hulk! Now let's find out where the exit is to this place and save the others." Captain America replied. While they began escaping, the poor Capcom Characters were forced to mine in the nuclear ore fields...as well as watching the cruelty of the evil Dr. Payne's minions. The inhabitants of the island were also forced to mine the ore, but they were beaten and cruelly mistreated by the evil henchmen of Dr. Payne. One of them was whipped to near death before being thrown aside and shot in the back of the head, while the screaming children wailed as they were forced to watch. Chun-Li was in tears and seethed with rage as she tried to break free of her shackles. "That is so inhumane! How could anyone treat each other like this?" Chun-Li sobbed. "It makes me sad!" Felicia whined. "When I get out of these things, I'm gonna tear them to pieces!" Dante growled. "SHUT UP! GET BACK TO WORK!" a nasty guard snarled as he whipped Dante. "OUCH! Easy with the whip, hotshot!" Dante cried. "Then get back to work!" the guard sneered as he whipped him again. "You do that one more time, I'm gonna rip your throat out!" Dante growled as his eyes began glowing bright red. "Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you try!" the guard taunted.

Dante growled angrily as he was whipped again, and with brute strength he broke free of his shackles and tackled the guard to the ground and began tearing him to pieces with demonic fury. Several other guards saw this and tried to restrain Dante, but he was too powerful now that his inner demons had been aroused with rage. "GET THEM, DANTE! KILL THEM!" Jill Valentine shouted. "You shut the hell up, bitch!" a guard sneered as he slapped her. "Don't touch my friend like that, asshole!" Chun-Li cried as she used her legs to break free of her shackles and kicked him away. The guard screamed as he was kicked about a mile away into the air, and Chun-Li smirked as she used her powerful legs to kick the shackles free and released her and the others. "NOW! Let's fight back and show these assholes we mean business!" Chun-Li cried. "I'm a mean kitty, now!" Felicia cried as she tackled a guard and began scratching him to death with her claws. "OW! Bad kitty! Bad kitty!" the guard screamed. Chun-Li and Ryu powerfully punched and kicked the guards away, while Jill Valentine and Megaman grabbed some nearby weapons and began shooting the other guards. The inhabitants of the island saw this and felt inspired to fight back. "Look! The strange ones have broken free and are fighting back! We must join them!" a native cried in a foreign language. "Let's join them and break free once and for all!" another cried. "Hey! Don't you get any ideas!" a guard cried. It was utterly useless; the leading native punched the guard away and used his keys to unlock his shackles and everyone else, and soon they rushed towards the Capcom Characters and joined in on the brawl. Using sticks, stones, and the shackles; they wildly fought off the guards and even locked a few of them up in a shed nearby. "Look! The natives are helping us!" Felicia cried. "Good! Don't stop fighting; keep them away from them and help them out!" Megaman cried as he shot another guard.

After about 30 minutes of fierce fighting; the Capcom Characters killed off or subdued the evil guards and saved the natives. The natives cried out triumphantly as they were finally freed of their terrible bondage. "Hoorah to the Gods; we have been saved!" a native cheered. "Thank you, strange ones! We are forever in your debt. If there is anything we can do to help you, please let us know and we shall help you!" the leader said in English. "There's only one thing we need; tell us where our friends are and take us to them." Jill replied. "You mean the other strange ones? Yes, I saw the evil undead doctor man put them into the Forbidden Mountain! Me and my strongest men will help you go there, but we cannot go inside with you." the leader replied. "That sounds good to me. Thank you!" Jill said as she reached out her hand to shake him. The leader looked a little confused, but he grabbed it and shook it anyway. "You ok, Dante?" Chun-Li asked as she approached him. He looked really pissed off and was panting furiously, but he calmed down as she touched his shoulder. "Yeah...I was just really mad, that's all." Dante muttered. "Well, it's all over now. At least for now...so try and relax, ok?" Chun-Li said sweetly. "Thanks." Dante said. "Why did those men make you mine for that stuff, anyway?" Ryu asked the leader. "He said it was because he wanted it's rich metal and radioactive substances to create these rockets. He said he would send them to all the world's biggest cities as a little gift, not that I'm so sure what that even means." the leader explained. Everyone suddenly got very nervous and wide eyed as he said that. "Shit...that can only mean he's using this place as a secret storage for nuclear missiles!" Jill cursed. "What? That's so evil! I really think he does want to hurt someone!" Felicia exclaimed. "Well, we better get moving before it gets dark. That's when the kaiju pets of the evil doctor come out to feed!" the native leader announced. "KAIJU? This just keeps getting worse and worse!" Dante exclaimed. "I honestly thought you would've said better, but that's something I couldn't possibly argue with you!" Jill said.

To keep a long story short; the Capcom Characters were led through thick jungles and swamps until they reached the entrance to the volcano. Rivers of magma and molten nuclear ore oozed all around and gave the place an ominous feeling. "Well, here you are. Just like we promised. I'm sorry to say this, but you are on your own. For anyone who goes past this point never return alive. Good luck!" the native leader announced. "Thanks! Good luck to you too!" Jill replied. "Come on, let's get going before we run into one of those kaiju!" Dante snapped. "Oh, you scared of a little monster?" Jill teased. "No! I'm not scared of a little monster...I'm scared of getting crushed or eaten by a giant kaiju; there's a big difference!" Dante cried defensively. "Stop it! Both of you; we need to focus on finding the others!" Megaman cried. They began wandering through the magma fields, very careful not to touch the red hot substances. Finally; they found the entrance to the secret base of Dr. Payne. It was heavily guarded with armed gunmen and had a huge steel door about 10 feet high, 30 feet wide, and 5 feet thick. The Capcom Characters hid behind some rocks and tried to devise of a plan to break inside. "Ok, so here's what we're gonna do. One of you needs to be the distraction, while the rest of us tries to find a way to open up the door. Any volunteers?" Jill began. "I'll do it!" Felicia offered excitedly. "Ok, then. Felicia...you will-" Jill began. Suddenly, she was cut off by the loud noise of an explosion. "Whoa! What was that?" Jill cried. "Holy crap! Look; it's the Hulk!" Megaman exclaimed.

He was right; the Hulk busted through the steel door and began clobbering all of the bad guys, with all the other Marvel Heroes behind him. Soon, the Smash Bros jumped out from behind them and began beating up all the other bad guys. "Well...so much for that. Anyone else got any other ideas?" Jill asked sarcastically. "Yeah...stop talking and let's go help them!" Dante sneered. Jill growled at him before she ran out and began charging towards to attack. Everyone else soon followed and a violent battle ensued for about an hour. "Look! The guys; they made it!" Yoshi cried as he punched a guard away. "You're alive!" Felicia squealed happily after she kicked another guard away. "NOBODY CAGES HULK! NOBODY!" the Hulk shouted as he punched away a group of heavily armed bad guys. Wolverine and Snake beat up a group of armed men before handing some weapons over to Samus and Black Widow, who then began blasting away more bad guys. "Hey, Jill! Missing something?" Samus teased as she handed her an RPG. Jill smirked as she took aim at a group of bad guys. "Oh, shit...I hate my job!" one of them mumbled. She blasted them away and sent them flying, and laughed as she hung it over her shoulder. "Thanks, Samus. I owe you one!" Jill called out. "You actually owe me five; five bucks!" Samus teased. After a few more minutes of fierce fighting, the bad guys were all dead and the heroes were now standing alone. "Great job everyone!" Captain America announced. "Great...so now what?" Dante wondered. The loud sound of clapping was heard from above them; it was Dr. Payne! "Yes...well done, indeed! Very impressive fighting skills, if I do say so myself!" Dr. Payne applauded sarcastically. "Sorry to rain on your parade, Dr. Payne!" Spiderman cried. "Oh, don't worry about me! I'm perfectly dry and fine...I can't say the same about everyone else back in DC, San Francisco, Los Angeles, New York, Tokyo, London, and Berlin though!" Dr. Payne sneered.

Chun-Li glared up at him. "So you're just gonna sit back and relax as you watch millions of innocent lives be destroyed by your little missiles? You're no scientist; you're a bully, a liar, and a coward!" Chun-Li cried angrily. Everyone else except the Capcom Characters gasped, but Dr. Payne just scoffed at her. "Well! You found out my little surprise already? You're no fun at all, you know that? Yes...I intend to destroy those cities, but I also intend to rebuild them and make them mine! Soon; everyone will come to fear and know me as the greatest scientist and hero in the world! I'll be a better hero than any of you foolish heroes ever were!" Dr. Payne retorted. Suddenly, Norman Osborne came out of nowhere without his Goblin Mask on. "Wait a second! You mean to tell me that you did all of this and killed off all those scientists so you could..._pretend_ to be one?" Norman cried. "Oh, give it a rest! I am real; real enough to defeat you! And I did it all without your, oh so precious gifts! I did it with the power of nuclear energy and my brillaint creative mind! Yeah; people will die...but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make! And if the people want heroics and wonders, I'm gonna give them those wonders so spectacular it will make the cure of cancer become a reality!" Dr. Payne cackled.

Everyone glared at him, but not as much hate and betrayal as Osborne. "Why me? Why lie to me and use me? Do you know how much I've sacrificed?" Osborne screamed. "SILENCE! You never believed in my dream to begin with, so have no right to speak! Besides; everyone knows the use of fossil fuels will be the end of all life as we know it! My glorious nuclear energy will make the world a much better place than it ever has been! People will line uptoo pay to get at least a fraction of my glorious energy." Dr. Payne sneered. "What about all the others? Are they going to share your happiness too?" Spiderman cried angrily. "Those liberal infested cities deserve to be punished; they have made a fool of me for far too long! But once my little gifts are sent out to them, there won't be anyone else to stop me!" Dr. Payne replied with evil laughter. "You're forgetting all about us!" Yoshi sneered. "Don't feel so left out! I've got a special surprise for all of you!" Dr. Payne teased. Suddenly; a gigantic robot named Unit 105 walked out of nowhere towards the heroes. "Kill them!" Dr. Payne ordered. The giant robot began lumbering towards them, aiming a bunch of powerful weapons at them. "You are not able to survive! Make yourself some time!" Unit 105 announced robotically. "Oh, jeez...is there anything else that could possibly go wrong?" Dante muttered. Suddenly and to the sheer surprise of everyone, a huge fountain of water shot out of the ground and morphed into a huge liquified monster; it was Slymgor!

***Uh oh! This doesn't look too good, does it? Will Slymgor create more problems for our heroes...or has he had a change of heart? Stay tuned to find out!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 is up! In this chapter, Slymgor makes another appearance just as the chaotic robot kaiju Unit 105 appears. Will Slymgor prove to be another menace...or an unlikely hero? Read on to find out!***

Slymgor stood up about 400 feet tall, as tall as Unit 105 and roared loudly. "What in the name of hellfire is that?" Dr. Payne exclaimed. "Oh! It's Jerry..." Sakura whispered. "Oh no...what if he decides to beat that robot and try to eat us next?" Sonic cried. "Well, there's only one way to find out!" Dante said as he took off running. "Wait, where are you going?" Chun-Li exclaimed. "I'm going to sit back and watch this...from a far and safe distance!" Dante called back. "In that case, take me with you!" Jill said. "Wait, what?" Sonic said on surprise. "Trust me...I think I can convince him to help me find that missile silo and hopefully disarm those missiles!" Jill whispered quickly. "Oh, I get it!" Sonic said as he nodded his head. "In that case, let me go with you! I'm very good at disarming stuff!" Snake said. "Better let me tag along too!" Samus said as she put her Super Suit on. "Well, when in Rome..." Iron Man said as he walked toward Samus. They took off while everyone else watched Slymgor battle against Unit 105. Unit 105 was the first to strike; he fired a huge machinegun turret from his head, peppering holes into Slymgor's liquified body. Slymgor growled as he shook it off and rebuilt his gaping wounds before slashing his claws at the robot's face. Unit 105 fell on his back with a great crash, but he jumped back up and transformed his arm into a giant hammer. Slymgor morphed his arm into a shield and blocked the aggressive attacks of Unit 105, impressing the others who were watching back below. "Whoa! I guess that monster is so stupid after all!" Fox McCloud muttered. "He's not a monster! He's Jerry!" Sakura snapped. "Well for a kid who just got mutated, he's pretty monstrous to say the least!" Chun-Li pointed out. Slymgor growled as he transformed his shield into a giant fist, and then pounded Unit 105 away and against a wall of rock. The others cried out or groaned as they saw this, and Slymgor pounced on the robot and began beating it savagely with his fists.

Dr. Payne was so astounded by this, that he just stood there with his pale colorless eyes staring at Slymgor. "What sort of creature is this? It's not one of my own creations!" Dr. Payne exclaimed at last. Slymgor attempted to ram his fist into Unit 105's robotic eye, but the sneaky robot blasted him away with a missile. Slymgor cried out as he was blown up to pieces and fell back, but surprised everyone as he began morphing back together again. "Impossible! I've never seen such quick rejuvenation like this before! What is this creature?" Dr. Payne cried. Slymgor shot a pair of tentacles out of his back and used them to lash out at Unit 105. The robot screeched as it was whiplashed several times, but he finally transformed his right arm into a sword and chopped off the tentacles. Slymgor roared with fury and pain, and then shot tentacles out of his chest and wrapped them tightly around Unit 105. He began squeezing the life out of Unit 105, but the robot pulled off one last sneaky trick. He began glowing bright red before he began spinning around rapidly with his Spinning Cyclone Attack, forcing Slymgor away. Slymgor shrieked as he was thrown back, but in rage he began glowing bright white with pure energy. "Whoa! What's that monster doing now?" Sonic wondered. Slymgor suddenly shot a huge beam of white energy out of his mouth and fried Unit 105 into a crisp! "Holy Christmas!" Spiderman exclaimed. "NOOOO! My beautiful robot...it's destroyed! I don't know or care what you are, you stupid beast! But nobody gets away with destroying my beautiful creations!" Dr. Payne roared with shaking fury. He began running back towards a cave, which was actually his secret office. Sonic and a few others saw this, and began to run towards the cliff of where they saw him standing. "Oh, no! Not this time; you ain't getting away from us again!" Sonic cried as he began running up the cliff. "Wait a minute! He could be very dangerous!" Spiderman warned as he began swinging after him. "Wait for Mario!" Mario cried as he began jumping after them. "HULK WANNA COME TOO!" the Hulk cried as he began chasing after them. "Well, I guess we better follow them!" Captain America suggested. "I think that's a great idea!" Chun-Li replied.

Dr. Payne went into his office and began to type on his computer, putting in a secret code. He snickered evilly as he finished up and watched his computer screens come to life. Images of the missiles were shown, as well as images of his giant monsters. "A little more destruction never hurt anyone!" he chuckled. "Stop right there, you murderer!" Spiderman said as he swung into the room. "Yeah; what he said!" Sonic cried. "You're too late! I've already activated the missile launching sequence and have released my glorious kaiju; you'll never save anyone now...let alone yourselves!" Dr. Payne cackled. "Are you insane? Why are you doing this? What have we ever done to you?" Spiderman exclaimed. "Why? WHY? I'll tell you exactly why, foolish Spider Clown!" Dr. Payne roared. "Um, it's Spiderman...but ok, sure! Go ahead and tell us!" Spiderman said as he put his hands behind his head. "Dude, what are you doing?" Sonic hissed. "Trust me; I know what I'm doing!" Spiderman whispered. "It all started way back in college in the beautiful year of 1975; I was going to major in the study of nuclear physics. I would show the world that the awesome power of nuclear energy was the only way we could save our beloved planet, but they mocked me and told me that I would only end up ending the world quicker! They always said to me, "You build a nuclear power plant and you have an accident, you'll be the end of us all! Especially if you put them everywhere in every city!" Well you know what? Those foolish idiots back in Chernobyl had no idea how to handle that power! I would've been able to handle it quite responisbly; give people lots of energy, save money, and even give them jobs! But no! They said..." Dr. Payne rambled.

Captaint America and the others managed to find the office and saw Dr. Payne speaking to Spiderman and Sonic. "There they are! Let's get them!" Mario said. "Wait! Stand down and lay low...let's hear what this madman has to say first and then we'll catch him by surprise!" Captain America suggested. Everyone took cover behind the walls and peered around the corner, listening carefully to everything Dr. Payne had to say. "After I graduated from Yale, I tried to convince the United Nations to allow me to test out my latest research in an experiment. It was very simple; fuse the power of nuclear radiation into a capsule of human cells along with an anti-radiation serum to make you completely immune to all human diseases! They thought it was brilliant...until the damnig experiment went awry! I became a living, walking, breathing corpse; a zombie if you will! But I'm fine, you see! I'm still alive, you see! I feel no pain, I feel no weakness, and I feel no desire kill anyone as a zombie would; I'm perfect! But _they_ dared to have the nerve to banish me away from the United Nations Scientific Organization and locked me up in here; they even took away and destroyed all of my research and experiments! As I sat here prisoner on this Godforsaken island, I began to change! I grew violent, angry, and hateful towards those who mocked me and despised me. Then that's when I had the epiphiny; I would punish all those who defied me with the very thing that they feared: DEATH!" Dr. Payne continued with bitter emotion. "Is that why he wears that mask and surgeon outfit? Is that why he's so pale and his eyes are white with no color?" Black Widow whispered. "Shh!" Chun-Li hushed. "I soon began to experiment on wild animals with after I discovered this rich deposit of nuclear ore and other strange metallic minerals that was undiscovered. I thus created my most brilliant creations of all time: my personal mutant kaiju hybrids! But even then, that wasn't enough! I wanted more power and more destruction, so I took the time to use those stinking inhabitants of this island to mine the ore for me. I made them mine and construct over 12 missiles, and I have aimed them directly at all the world's greatest cities. I will punish the United Nations by showing them my true power; therefore, gaining back their trust and forcing them to become my allies!" Dr. Manhatten concluded.

Spiderman nodded his head grimly as he sighed. "So you're basically saying this: You're mad because nobody appreciated your scientific views, and you want to use your nuclear experiments to punish them? If you haven't noticed, hardly anyone uses nuclear power. Japan and Europe may use it, but they only use it whenever they need it!" Spiderman said at last. "I could care less what those infidels do or say; I am in control here, and I will decide who lives and who dies once I'm elected the new world leader!" Dr. Payne snarled. "Oh, so you wanna become the leader now? Typical; just typical for your average everyday madman scientist!" Spiderman teased. "You dare to question me in my own home? You will learn respect! EVERYONE WILL RESPECT ME OR PERISH!" Dr. Payne screamed furiously as he shook his fist at Spiderman. "Oh, so that's what all this is about? Well here's a little tip for ya: You want respect, you gotta give it and earn it! You can't make people respect them by forcing them!" Spiderman said half teasingly. "Oh yeah? Last I recalled; I just activated those missiles!" Dr. Payne sneered. "Oh, did you now? What would you say if, oh I don't know...somone had messed with your launching sequence codes earlier and disarmed those missiles behind your back?" Spiderman said in a teasing voice. "Ha! I highly doubt that's even possible; I've got the best security systems here and nobody could get into the missile silo control room!" Dr. Payne cackled. "Oh really? Then what's this that I'm holding in my hand?" Spiderman said as he took out a card key. Dr. Payne gasped in sheer horror as he saw it; it was the secret card key that had all of the code launching sequences. "Wonder what this is? Surely it can't be that important!" Spiderman teased. "My codes! Give me back my codes!" Dr. Payne screamed. "You mean this...Oh, I'm not so sure if you need this. Guess you won't mind me doing this, then?" Spiderman said as he grabbed a pair of scissors. "NOOOOO! Please don't; I beg of you!" Dr. Payne cried.

Spiderman began to chuckle. "Oh, so now you're the one begging? I don't know; hey guys? Should I give in to his begging or just cut this card?" Spiderman called out to the hidden heroes. At first the others were shocked that he knew that they were there, but they decided to play along. "If it were me, I'd cut it!" they said. "Yeah...go ahead and cut it!" Sonic sneered. "No, please! Don't cut it!" Dr. Payne begged. "Cut it? Ok!" Spiderman said as he cut the card into tiny bite sized pieces. "NOOOOOOO!" Dr. Payne shrieked as he fell to his knees. "Ok, now! Get him!" Spiderman cried. The heroes stormed into the room and surrounded Dr. Payne; he was trapped like a rat. "Give it up, Dr. Payne! You've got nowhere else to go! Surrender yourself or face the concequences!" Osborne demanded. "Uh, that's usually my line!" Captain America said. "So you think that's it? You've won? Big fucking deal; even without my missiles, I've still got my other secret weapons: the kaiju!" Dr. Payne cried defiantly. "Oops...I didn't think of that!" Spiderman muttered. "You're damn right, you didn't! Not only are they more powerful than any living force on this planet, but they're twice as aggressive and destructive than any other weapon here on Earth!" Dr. Payne cackled. Suddenly, several guards came in with Dante, Jill, Samus, Snake, and Iron Man in cuffs. "Boss! We found these guys trying to disarm the missiles!" one of the guards said. "That doesn't matter to me now; what matters is that I-" Dr. Payne began. "Uh, sir? Which one of your monsters escaped?" a guard interrupted. "What? What do you mean? I set them free!" Dr. Payne snapped. "Uh, no you didn't! They look like they're still stuck in that cave of yours; there's another monster heading towards the island!" the guard argued. "WHAT? Outta my way!" Dr. Payne snapped as he pushed him away and looked at his computer screens.

It turns out the guard was right; there was a monster heading towards the island. He was coming towards the island at a pretty steady and quick pace, too. "Wait a second...that can't be Jerry! Who else could it be?" Sakura wondered. "Oh, no!" Samus gasped. "What, what is it?" Snake asked. Before anyone could answer, they saw a huge monster emerge out of the sea roaring with terrible wrath and fury. It was Godzilla! "GODZILLA!" everyone exclaimed. Godzilla roared with fury as he began storming the beaches. The natives saw Godzilla and began panicking as they took cover. "GODZILLA!" a native screamed. "Oh no...he's come back earlier than I thought!" the native leader mumbled. It turns out, that this little island was Godzilla's way before Dr. Payne was imprisoned here. So when he found out that there were many creatures invading his home, he got very mad and decided to send them all away by doing what he does best: Beating the crap out of everyone! Godzilla roared as he stomped through the beaches and began smashing many buildings with his feet and tail, crushing all the poor unfortunate souls who didn't find good enough cover. "NO! He's destroying everything! Why does this always happen to me?" Dr. Payne screamed as he slammed his fist on the keyboard. Godzilla rampaged his way through the jungles, smashing many more hidden buildings belonging to both Dr. Payne and the natives. He began heading towards the volcano, wading through the rivers of lava and magma is if they were mere kiddie pools. Godzilla roared as he saw an army of tanks and helicopters approaching him and reared back as they fired many explosives at him. But Godzilla wiped them all out with his Blue Atomic Breath; leaving everyone stunned. "No...all my weapons; they're gone!" Dr. Payne muttered as his face turned even paler.

Godzilla finally made his way toward the volcano and stood at the bottom, roaring loudly as if challenging someone. "What the hell does that giant lizard want?" Snake grumbled. "It's like he's calling someone or something!" Sonic said. "Wait a second...I think I might know what's going on here!" Samus said as she looked a little closer. Suddenly; Slymgor oozed out of a hole in the ground and stood before Godzilla. Both monsters roared at each other, as if speaking to one another. Finally, Godzilla and Slymgor began climbing up the mountain together. "Holy shit! He's suddenly become friends with Godzilla? They're gonna kill us all!" Dante cried. "No...they're going to save us!" Sakura said with a dreamy voice. "The hell they'll save anyone! My giant monsters will destroy them! Oh my little pets? KILL THEM!" Dr. Payne screamed as he released the monsters. But his cave wouldn't open up for some reason or another. "What? Why isn't this working?" Dr. Payne shouted. Spiderman began laughing again. "Oops...I sorta forgot to tell you that I messed with the cave for your monsters, too! Sorry; looks like nobody's going anywhere!" Spiderman said. "But that includes us, you moron!" Dr. Payne shrieked. "Oops..." Spiderman mumbled. "Way to go, Spidey! Way to go!" Wolverine growled. The Hulk slapped Spiderman's head. But back inside of the cave, something terrible and ominous began to occur. The radiation inside of the cave began to power up the monsters until they grew wild with uncontrollable rage. Toguera was the first to lash out and began smashing against the wall. "What's wrong with Toguera? Why is he acting up?" Dr. Payne cried. "How should I know, boss? I didn't make them monsters of yours!" a guard snapped. Soon; Bubonicus began acting aggressively, along with Scorpios, and Orbicularion. Suddenly; all four monsters smashed their way out of the cave and tackled Godzilla and Slymgor back down into the valley below! Everyone else was shocked into silence as they watched the violent battle between the monsters...

***(Dramatic music plays!) This is going to get ugly really quick! Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 is up! In this final action packed chapter, Godzilla and Slymgor team up against some of the meanest mutant monsters of my own creation. Will they be able to defeat them and save the others? Read on to find out! Warning: Contains some graphic deaths and violence; viewer discretion is advised and may even go up to an M rating depending on how violent it gets!***

Godzilla and Slymgor stood back up and roared angrily at their sudden challengers; the other mutants just roared back. Toguera roared viciously as he poked up some spiny quills and claws, while Bubonicus snarled and drooled nasty disease ridden saliva and venom. Scorpios hissed as he snapped his claws and waived his twin tail stingers around, and Orbicularion crackled with violent surges of electricity and poked his eyeball out in an aggressive manner. Godzilla stomped his foot to the ground and waved his tail around furiously; he was getting really pissed off. Slymgor just bared his teeth and hissed as he clenched his fists; he would finally be able to prove himself once and for all, and maybe even redeem himself. Godzilla and Slymgor roared loudly to challenge the other monsters, and they accepted it by roaring back. Godzilla charged towards Toguera and Bubonicus, while Slymgor went for Scorpios and Orbicularion. Godzilla tackled Toguera and began throwing wild punches, and Toguera growled and snarled as he punched and slashed right back. Slymgor pounced on Scorpios, and felt no pain as his twin stingers stabbed him. Slymgor began beating Scorpios with his fists, while Scorpios tried to shake him off. Slymgor refused to let go and rode him rodeo style as he violently beat the giant arachnid with his fists. "Whoa! Look at him go; go Jerry!" Ness cheered. "You can do it, Jerry...I believe in you!" Sakura whispered. "No...no! I will not lose to these fools. KILL THEM!" Dr. Payne screamed.

Godzilla and Toguera fought more savagely as they wrestled each other to the ground. Godzilla pinned Toguera to the ground and began pounding him with his fists, and Toguera snarled and howled as he was hit. Toguera managed to force Godzilla away by spewing his Green Atomic Breath at him, scorching him with radioactive fire. Godzilla roared angrily as he shook off the pain and then fired his Blue Atomic Breath at Toguera, forcing him away with an explosive force from his radiation concentrated energy. Toguera moaned and growled as he struggled to stand back up, but Godzilla showed no mercy. He kept on blasting Toguera with his Blue Atomic Breath, making the giant monster scream and howl in agony as he was scorched. Had Bubonicus not intervened by clamping his jaws tightly on Godzilla's tail, Toguera would have been easily defeated. Godzilla shrieked in howling agony as the mutant rat bit down hard and drooled his corrosive saliva all over his tail. Godzilla reeled back and tried to knock Bubonicus off by swinging his tail around, but he refused to let go. Godzilla slammed his tail up and down a few times before he finally managed to send Bubonicus flying into a rocky mountain. The giant rat creature screeched as he crashed into the mountain and fell on his head, and Godzilla roared as he turned to him to finish him off. However; Toguera saw this as an opportunity to get even. He formed a nasty pair of spikes from his arms and began sneaking behind Godzilla. "Oh no! Look out Godzilla!" Sonic cried. Toguera growled menacingly as he stabbed both spikes into Godzilla's back and stabbed them through his chest, just barely missing his heart. Godzilla screamed and roared in absolute pain and shock as he squirted blood everywhere; the pain was unbearable. Toguera snarled and sneered as he lifted Godzilla up and threw him into the ground in the opposite direction.

The heroes all cried out in dismay as they saw the gruesome nature of the evil Toguera, and the giant spiny mutant lizard roared in triumph as he began stomping on Godzilla to the ground. "Hey! That's not fair!" Samus cried. "Cheater!" Lucas added. "Silence!" Dr. Payne snapped. Toguera kept on stomping Godzilla to the ground, when suddenly Godzilla pulled off a sneaky move and tripped Toguera by swiping his tail underneath his feet. Toguera cried out in shock as he fell on his face, and then Godzilla jumped back up and began stomping the poor creature to the ground. But as he stomped and kicked Toguera to the ground, Bubonicus woke up and snarled as he began running towards Godzilla. Godzilla saw him and caught the loathsome beast just in time as he leapt towards him. Godzilla threw Bubonicus into a rocky pillar and knocked the creature out cold again. Godzilla charged up vast amounts of energy before blowing the poor rat monster up to pieces with his Blue Atomic Breath. Everyone cheered for Godzilla as he roared in triumph. Meanwhile; Slymgor was beginning to have his own difficulties against the menacing Orbicularion after he gruesomely killed Scorpios. Slymgor morphed his arms into powerful razor sharp blades and stabbed them into his back, squirting fountains of yellow blood and gore everywhere. Scorpios screeched in pain as he was stabbed and attempted to sting him with his twin stingers. But Slymgor sliced off both of his stingers with his arm blades and then rammed his sharpened weapon into the head of Scorpios, killing him instantly. Slymgor got off of Scorpios and roared in triumph...until Orbicularion teleported behind him and began electrocuting him violently.

Slymgor howled in agony as he zapped and fell down on his face stunned and paralyzed momentarily, and Orbicularion took the opportunity to poke his giant eyeball at him many times before he grabbed a tree and stabbed it into Slymgor's back. Slymgor would've screamed in pain if he wasn't liquified, and pulled off a surprise attack as he melted away. Orbicularion began to freak out and shot bolts of electricity everywhere, and then Slymgor reappeared and stabbed the tree into his eyeball. Orbicularion shrieked in agony as he was stabbed in his weak point and attempted to yank the tree out, but it was no use. Slymgor then stabbed both his arm blades into Orbicularion's eyeball and lifted him into the air, but the nasty creature gave Slymgor one last surprise before he met his end. He wrapped his entire body around Slymgor and electrocuted him in an attempt to kill him, but Slymgor was only stunned. Slymgor then used all the strength he had left to heave the monster off of him and stabbed his eyeball in into the ground with the tree. Orbicularion shrieked and howled as he was stabbed into a bloody pulp, and then the electricity that was his body crackled out and died. Slymgor roared triumphantly and the heroes cheered for him; Sakura being the loudest. "YAY! You did it, Jerry! You did it!" Sakura cried. Slymgor heard the sound of Sakura's voice and turned around with a strange look on his face; it was a combination of confusion and shock. Was it really true? But before he could be answered, everyone else cried out as they saw Godzilla and Toguera fighting even more savagely than ever before.

The nasty lizard kept stabbing and slashing at Godzilla with his spikes, but Godzilla kept on whacking him away with his tail and punched him furiously. Eventually; both monsters tackled each other and began fiercely grapple fighting before Godzilla overpowered Toguera and shoved him off a cliff. Unfortunately, Toguera wasn't going to go down alone...so he stabbed his spikes into Godzilla's chest and tightly held him as he fell down, and both monsters roared ferociously as they splashed into the water deep below. Everyone waited and watched in anxiety to see who would emerge first. After a few minutes, Godzilla emerged and roared triumphantly before he took off swimming. He had enough for one day. The heroes cheered as they seemingly won, but Dr. Payne was not amused...or so it seemed. "Yeah! In your face, doctor! How do you like them apples?" Sonic sneered. "Looks like it's the gonna be the Stoney Lonesome for you, doc!" Spiderman teased. "Yeah...and you'll stay outta business for good. Plus you'll have a lot to think about in jail!" Osborne added. Dr. Payne turned around and began laughing in a very dark and ominous manner. He threw his head back and roared with evil laughter. "You _still_ think that this is the end? You are all fools! You think you're just gonna waltz back home as heroes and everything is going to be fine and dandy? Think again!" Dr. Payne cackled. "Yeah, well sorry to ruin your moment, but you don't have anymore giant monsters or nuclear weapons!" Spiderman snapped. "Oh, do I? I knew exactly what to expect when you fools came here!" Dr. Payne began. "Actually, you brought us here!" Iron Man pointed out. "SILENCE! Even though you fools may have disarmed my missiles and defeated my giant monsters, I still have my secret weapon!" Dr. Payne cried.

He pressed a button on his computer and suddenly the entire island began to shake. Suddenly; an enormous missile silo rose out of the ocean and a very mean looking missile slowly rose up. "What?" Sonic exclaimed. "That's right; since you fools have taken everything away from me, it's only fair that I take something so dear and near to your hearts...like the heart of Smashopolis!" Dr. Payne cackled as he began rapidly punching buttons. "WHAT?" everyone exclaimed in horror. "That's right; once again, I...Dr. Payne, have the last laugh! And nobody is going to stop me ever again! Not even you, Norman Osborne! Had you simply accepted my offer and gift of my glorious nuclear energy, none of this would have ever happened. But now that you have pissed me off...I will make sure that_everyone_ suffers! And you want to know the best part? I'm gonna blame you for everything!" Dr. Payne sneered. Osborne glared at him with raging fury. "You son of a bitch! I should've known that Dr. Otto Octavius had a reason for denying you and your so called gifts! You're not a scientist or man; your an inhumane monster!" Osborne roared. "WRONG! SO WRONG! I am a fabulous scientist and a decent man; it is _you_ and the rest of the world's capitalists and liberals who are the monsters! Once Smashopolis is destroyed; then I will become the most powerful man in the world! Then everyone will both fear me and love me! I'll give them everything they want; cures for every known diseases, money, power, land, and industry! I'll sell all of my inventions when I'm old and had my fun, and then everyone will be just like me!" Dr. Payne shouted. "You're mad! Why on earth would you do such a thing?" Samus exclaimed.

Dr. Payne began laughing evilly again. "But here's the best part...when everyone is just like me..." Dr. Payne cackled. He took a deep breath and whispered the next part. "No one will be!" Dr. Payne said before roaring with evil laughter as he pressed the launch button. "NOOOOOO! You murderer!" Osborne screamed as he tackled him and began beating him up. Dr. Payne teleported away suddenly and his evil laughter was heard as the heroes just stood there completely shocked and bewildered at what just happened. "NO! What are we gonna do?" Iron Man exclaimed. "What can we do? He's launched the missile and it will destroy everything! We've lost!" Samus cried. "No we haven't! There's one last hope to end this all...and I think I know exactly who will help us!" Sakura said bravely. Everyone else turned around and stared at her. "Are you crazy? You think that horrible monster is going to want to save us?" Jill Valentine exclaimed. "He's not a monster! He's a human being who's just gone under a terrible transformation, that's all! I know that there's good in him; after all, he did team up with Godzilla to save us from those other horrible monsters! Didn't he?" Sakura challenged. "Well how do you know he isn't going to try and kill us? What if this is all a trick? What if he kills us?" Ryu demanded. "Hey, come on! Give the girl a break! He did save us from those kaiju; there was no way we could've done anything to stop them without him or Godzilla!" Dante snapped. "Yeah, I agree! I mean, he may look like a monster...but what if he's not?" Felicia added. "They're right; I can sense the subconscious mind of Jerry inside of that monster. If we could somehow just communicate with him, we just might be able to get him to help save the city!" Ness explained.

Everyone else seemed to agree, but Jill still seemed unsure. "Do you really think that creature is still the same boy you once fell in love with? What if he's gone? What if there's nothing more than just a monster?" Jill firmly questioned as she kneeled to her level. Sakura blushed, but she defended herself. "I know Jerry; he's the kindest, bravest, and most gentle-hearted young man I've ever known! It wasn't his fault this happened to him! You heard what I told you about him earlier; he's been abused his entire life, but he couldn't help but lash out when his inner demons were unleashed from that nuclear poison! Give him a chance! Please?" Sakura said with tears in her eyes. Jill sighed as she rubbed her hair. "Don't make me regret it, kid!" Jill muttered as she stood back up. "All right then! Let's see if we can get...Jerry to cooperate with us." Captain America announced. "I'll do it! He trusts me the most, so let me speak to him!" Sakura said. "What? Are you kidding me? It's too dangerous!" Chun-Li exclaimed. "We have no choice! It's either the loss of one life or the loss of millions! Which would you rather risk?" Sakura challenged. Chun-Li sighed but she agreed. "Fine...but I'm going with you!" Chun-Li snapped. "I'll tag along too; I'll need to get his attention to focus on you before you can speak to him! I'll try calling him with my mind!" Ness said. "We'll all go with you, Sakura. Just to be safe!" Captain America added.

Soon; they were off and found Slymgor by a pool of water near a huge waterfall, absorbing the water to fix his gaping wounds. "All right. Here I go!" Ness said as he held his temples and concentrated hard. "Jerry...Jerry! Can you hear me? We need your help! I'm here with Sakura and some other friends! Please come over here and let us talk to you!" Ness said in his thoughts. Slymgor actually heard the voice in his mind and turned around to find the others standing at the edge of a cliff. He grunted and growled softly as he began trudging over towards them. Most of the others backed up, but a few of the Avengers stood firmly along with some Smash Bros and Capcom Characters. Hulk growled as he clenched his fists, Iron Man readied his weapons, Samus and Megaman charged their weapons, and Snake and Dante held their pistols tightly. "Easy! Don't scare him...he won't hurt anyone, I promise!" Sakura whispered. Slymgor approached them and towered over them, staring down at the tiny and puny looking creatures. "Jerry! It's me; Sakura! I went to school with you, remember? I need your help; we need your help! A missile is heading for our home, Jerry! That evil madman is going to destroy everything unless you help us! Please...help save our home!" Sakura called out to him. Slymgor tilted his head and looked at Sakura; he could definitely remember seeing her somewhere before.

But when he suddenly reached down and grabbed her, everyone else began freaking out. "SAKURA!" Chun-Li exclaimed. "LET HER GO!" Jill shouted as she aimed her RPG at Slymgor's face. "NO! It's ok...he won't hurt me!" Sakura cried. Slmgor brought her over to his face and looked at her closely, and softened up as he finally recognized her. "It's me! Jerry, please! Help us...everyone's lives back at Smashopolis depend on you! You have to help us stop this missile or else they'll all die!" Sakura cried as she began to weep. Slymgor's eyes grew sad as he remembered his feelings for her once. He never did want to hurt anyone to begin with, and he could not find it in his heart to hurt the one he truly loved. Slymgor growled softly as he gently placed her down and began to walk away. "Wait! Where's he going?" Sonic wondered.

Suddenly; Slymgor transformed into a giant bubble and flew away into the skies. "He's doing it! He's going to stop the missile!" Sakura cheered. Everyone else seemed a little shocked and confused, until Thor spoke up. "Unbelievable! Despite all of our efforts of force and violence...all it took was the gentle kindness of a child to tame the beast! Perhaps there is something more to this Jerry than meets the eye!" Thor said gravely. "Wait! If he's going to stop it...then that means-" Dante began. "It's a sacrifice he's willing to make!" Lucas said suddenly. Everyone turned to him. "I hear his thoughts...and this is what he's saying to all of us. To the Smash Bros, Marvel Heroes, and Capcom gang; I'm sorry! I never wanted to hurt anyone to begin with, and I never asked to become such a horrible monster! To Sakura...thank you for always believing in me, and may our paths one day come across again. Goodbye!" Lucas announced as he read the thoughts of Jerry's mind. Suddenly; a bright flash was seen in the sky and a huge explosion of fire and smoke could be seen. Everyone gasped as they saw it, and Sakura felt tears streaming down her face. "Sakura..." Chun-Li began. "No! It's ok...he did what he needed to. I'm proud of him! I'll see you again soon, Jerry!" Sakura whispered as she walked away. Everyone else walked away with her feeling sad and sorry. Sonic turned around and sighed. "Sayanora, Jerry!" Sonic thought. Back up in outer space; Slymgor's body was seen strewn about and all over the place...but the pieces morphed back together and morphed back into a monster. Slymgor looked down at the Earth and growled before he took off to the moon; he was going to stay away and rest for a while before coming back to Earth. "Sakura..." Slymgor mumbled softly.

***Well, that's the end of this story! Hope you all liked it! Stay tuned for more stories; as always, reviews and requests are always welcome and helpful! Thanks and bye-bye for now!* :)**


End file.
